Plot Holes: Don't we love them all?
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: Hi! I'm Galexia the Chao, and this is my new show Plot-Holes: Don't we love them all? Here, we analyze the Sonic games and point and laugh at all of the super funny, epic, or just weird things that happen, along with the plot-holes! So let's get started!
1. Sonic the Cyclops?

Plot-holes: Don't we love them all?

_~~~XxX~~~_

_Chapter 1: Sonic the Cyclops?_

_A dark skinned girl walks into the room, her dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail with her bangs covering her face. She is wearing a white polo shirt with a blue vest on top of it and jeans. She has a blue halo around her each of her arms, and small blue wings on her back. This is the narrator; our favorite author Galexia the chao._

"_Hey, guys! I'm Galexia the chao!" Silence. She then glares at the non-existent audience and holds up a blue wand with a chao figurine on top of it threateningly, and immediately the room erupts in cheers! She bows._

"_Thank you, thank you. Hold the applause. But I guess you're all wondering why the heck I'm here, right?"_

_Even the crickets are silent. Galexia's eyes start to well up with tears and once the non-existent crowd notices this; they start clapping and cheering as hard as they can. Galexia's tears instantly disappeared._

_"Well this is my new show or story if you're those picky nerd types,"_

_A nerd in the back shouts, "Hey, I take offense to that!"_

_Galexia takes out her wand and turns him into a hunk, and all of the non-existent girls in the crowd, crowd around him, "Hey!" The nerd shouted, "I _liked_ being a nerd" Galexia then flicked her wand at him. _

_The nerd was then turned into an angry chao who shouted at her. She ignored him._

"_Anyway...it's called, Plot-holes: Don't we love them all?" _

_A sign that says Plot-holes: Don't we love them all, appears in bright blinking lights over Galexia's head._

"_Here, we analyze the Sonic games and point and laugh at all of the super funny, epic, or just weird things that happen, along with the plot-holes! So let's get started!" The girl then took her wand and flicked her wrist, three times. This then opened up a portal that lead to Mobius, the current residence of Sonic and his friends…_

**~~~XxX~~~**

Sonic the Hedgehog, was sitting on Tails' couch, munching on a chilidog when Galexia silently popped her head through the portal that she just made, and sneakily sat next to him.

"Hi Sonic!" She shouted into his unsuspecting ear. Sonic jumped in surprise and threw his chilidog into the air that came back and landed on his head.

"Hey! Who the heck are you, and why are you in Tails' house?" Sonic asked, confused, and annoyed that he had now gotten chilidog sauce all over his quills.

"My name's Galexia and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions." Sonic grimaced, _Not another one of the paparazzi_

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I gotta juice so see ya!" Sonic said as he dashed out of the house. However once be barely went five feet he was stopped and started running in place.

"What the?" Sonic then tried running faster. He didn't move, "Come on, move legs!" Sonic muttered to himself, as he started to run even faster. "Argh! Go!" Sonic shouted, his legs now moving at the speed of sound.

Galexia walked outside, twirling her chao wand in her hands. "Hi Sonic! My name's Galexia and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions." Galexia said in her still cheery voice, not sounding upset at all, but in fact, like…she was expecting this to happen.

"Who are you? Put me down!" Sonic said, as he kept trying to run away from this weird girl.

"But Soooonic! I just told you my name is Galexia! I just have a couple of questions, can't you answer them? Pretty please?" She then gave him a wide grin. Sonic shuddered, why wouldn't this girl leave him alone, she seemed just as bad as Amy. _Well at least she doesn't have a hammer…_Sonic thought to himself, or else this could get really ugly.

Galexia giggled, "I have a something even worse than a hammer…which is a crowbar!" She said, and just like that a metal crowbar appeared in her hands. Sonic gulped. Somehow she had magically frozen him, and she had a crowbar, which was much more painful than a hammer. _Guess I have to listen to her…_

"Fine, fine, I'll answer your questions." Sonic grumbled, as Galexia pulled him into the house with a wave of her wand. _If Knuckles saw this then I would never hear the end of it! _

"Knuckles is the next person that I want to ask questions to, Sonic." Galexia said as she whispered creepily into his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck rose in surprise,

"How did you…?" Galexia sighed, and wagged her finger at him,

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, I would really love to tell you how I just got over there but it'll take forever and I'm on a fixed schedule, and people really want the answers to these questions, and besides it's a secret." Galexia then gave him a big grin as she stuck him to the couch.

"Okay…what did you want to ask me?" Sonic asked, He wanted to get this done as soon as possible, for he really didn't like this girl.

"Sonic, why don't you like me? I'm not an enemy that you should be afraid of. I'm just a curious fan, and it's rude not to answer a fan's questions." The girl pouted. Sonic's eyes widened, Is_ she- _ "And no I am not a mind reader." She answered, making Sonic feel a bit lightheaded, even though he tried not to show it. He was sure that she wasn't a normal little girl.

"Can we just get back to these questions?" Sonic asked irritably, while tapping his foot. Tears began to take form, in Galexia's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to take up any of your time…I just wanted to ask you one question, and its not like I want to go on a date with you or anything." Relief washed over Sonic's face; _At least she's not an obsessed fan girl… _

"Actually, I _am _an obsessed fan girl, but I just don't see the big deal in dating you. Human and anthro relationships normally don't work out that well. Anyway, my question is…how do you have one giant eye, but two pupils?"

Sonic stared at the girl…Surely he wasn't a…She must have meant something else…right?

"Like as in, those freaky monsters that Tails always talks about whenever he reads his mythology stories?" Sonic asked warily.

"Yeah! That's it!" Galexia said eagerly.

"B-b-but…" Sonic muttered as Galexia shoved a mirror in his hands. "See lookie! You have one giant eye, since there are no separators dividing them, expect for when you furrow your brow in frustration and you have two pupils. Which reminds me, how do you have separate eyelids if you only have one eye?"

Sonic's arm shook as he looked at himself, then at the Galexia who had two separate eyes, and then back at himself.

"B-but that means that Amy and Shadow-"

"And any other hedgehog in the world is also a Cyclops. Even Metal…well can Cyclopes be robots as well? I'll have to ask Tails that question when I see him…" Galexia pondered. Sonic now dropped the blue mirror.

"But, how can I be a Cyclops If I have two pupils in one eye?"

"Simple. You're a _mutant_ Cyclops." Galexia said in a creepy tone, as a streak of lightning appeared in the background, which was weird because it was a clear day out. "Hey, why were you watching TV if it's such a nice day out? What were you watching? Do you like to watch cartoons? I like cartoons! do you have a favorite cartoon? How about sports? Do you have a favorite sport? Do you play a sport? Hey do you think that you can run the mile in 30 seconds? How about 20? 10? A millisecond? Hey can you write as fast as you can run? How about-"Sonic then clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Enough, you talk as fast as I can run. Geez, I thought that you were only going to ask one question." Sonic said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Galexia gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I do that, a lot. But you never answered my question, how can you have a giant eye and two pupils?" Sonic stared blankly at her. Galexia started to get nervous,

"Uh Sonic…did you catch my question? How do you have a giant eye with two pupils?"

He still stared, although his eyes were starting to twitch.

"Sonic? Yoo hoo! Should I ask my question again? How do you have a giant eye with two pupils-"

Sonic then broke free of her grip that was keeping him still (curtsey of her chao wand), grabbed her by the arm, and placed her outside of the house, in a matter of two seconds.

"I don't _know_ how I have a giant eye and two pupils, now will you please leave me alone! I need to get Tails to scan my face…" Sonic said as he unconsciously twitched his eye. Galexia giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Sonic asked, as he now felt some of that chili from the chilidog that he had earlier start to seep into his quills to turn them red.

"Nothing." Galexia said while holding back a chuckle.

"Come on tell me!" Sonic said now anxious. He didn't like to be on the end of jokes, especially if they were about him.

"Heh, I was just wondering how your eye could twitch like that if you only have one eye." Sonic's curious expression instantly turned into a scowl.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to get this chili off of my head. Maybe we can schedule an appointment." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Ooh! That would be great! What would be a good time for you-" Galexia said, as she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper out of nowhere.

"Bye." Sonic said as he slammed the door in her face. Galexia's cheeks puffed out in embarrassment.

"H-he shut the door on me! That hedgehog! And I thought that he was the nice guy! Hmm…must note that talking about Sonic's Cyclops eye gets him irritated…" Galexia jotted down, as her chao wand popped up out of nowhere. Once she was done writing, she poofed the pen and paper away, for she didn't need it anymore. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Hey SONIC!" She screamed so loud that Sonic rushed out of the house, from the sheer annoyances of it.

"What now Galexia?" Sonic said as he tapped his foot once more. He was stuck in place again (curtsey of her chao wand), just like she did when she had wanted to ask him that _question_.

"I just wannna see something…" Galexia said as she ran over to Sonic and jabbed her fingers in his sides.

Sonic jumped 10 feet into the air. Literally.

"Ahh! What was that for?" Sonic said, once he had gotten his bearing. Galexia however started to snicker once more.

"Sonic's a spaz! Sonic's a spaz!" Sonic's eye twitched,

"Spaz?" Sonic gave Galexia a confused look. This however made Galexia laugh even more. In fact it made her laugh so hard that she started to cough, which made her laugh even harder. Finally she wheezed once more.

"Done?"

"Done."

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay well, I'm going to go now; maybe we can catch a chilidog later?"

"…"

"Sonic?"

"Maybe…"

"Yay!" Galexia squealed. Sonic shuddered and shut his eyes in preparation for a super glomp. He opened his eyes, when he didn't feel the body mass that he thought that he would feel. Instead she held her hand out in a handshake. Sonic stared curiously at her; he had never met a girl that didn't want a hug from Sonic the Hedgehog before.

"Well? Shake it!" Galexia said.

"You're a strange little girl, Galexia…" Sonic murmured as he shook his hand. Suddenly, he felt a wet, substance seep into his glove and onto his hand. He then looked at Galexia who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

She burst when she saw Sonic's confused expression.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh man! You fell for it! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Galexia said as she pulled out her chao wand once more, and before Sonic had the chance to lunge at her again, she had flicked her wrist three times, and was out of sight.

Sonic was in shock but as soon as he grabbed his bearings he shouted at the place where she was just standing,

"I AM NOT A CYCLOPS!"

**~~~XxX~~~**

_Galexia then walked out of the portal that she created, and faced the non- existent crowd. _

"_So, did you think that Sonic likes talking about Cyclopes? Or is it Cyclopsi? Whatever! He even yelled at me! I wasn't that annoying! Next up is Knuckles! So... Tune in next time for Plot-Holes: Don't we love them all? Remember to review the show, this one thrives on them! Galexia the Chao signing out."_

_Galexia then pulled out her chao wand and flicked her wrist three times before disappearing in a flash of light. _


	2. Knuckles the Woman Snake Monster?

Plot-holes: Don't we love them all?

_~~~XxX~~~_

_Chapter 2: Knuckles the Woman-Snake Monster?_

_A dark skinned girl walks into the room, her dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail with her bangs covering her face. She is wearing a short blue jacket with a long grey shirt underneath it and some jeans. She also has a blue halo around her each of her arms, and small blue wings on her back. This is the narrator, and our favorite author Galexia the chao._

"_Hey guys! Welcome to the second installment of Plot-Holes: Don't we love them all? I'm your host Galexia the chao!" Galexia then picks out some familiar faces such as **IHeartSonAmy, sonicathehedgehog, ChaoTiC-iak, Sweden Speedway,** and **Rugtuba** and waves to them. **IHeartSonAmy, sonicathehedgehog, Sweden Speedway, **and** Rugtuba** wave back.** ChaoTiC-iak** on the other hand throws $1000000 dollars at Galexia, who she accepts graciously. _

_A sign that says Plot-holes: Don't we love them all, appears in bright blinking lights over Galexia's head._

"_If you don't remember from our last episode here__, we analyze the Sonic games and point and laugh at all of the super funny, epic, or just weird things that happen, along with the plot-holes Just like I promised today we will be talking to Knuckles the Echidna! So let's get started!" Galexia then takes out her chao wand, and flicks her wrist three times. A portal then opened up which lead to Angel Island, the current residence of Knuckles…_

Knuckles is sitting on the stairs that lead up to the Master Emerald. It's a beautiful day out and he's just sitting there. Why you may ask? Well because he was lonely…not that he would admit it to anybody that is!

Rouge was probably sleeping, Sonic and Tails had been dragged down to the beach by Amy so she could show them, her new child called Emerl, and even Eggman was at his pool that was at the Egg Carrier. Shadow was at the ARK doing, chaos knows what up there.

_If only something eventful happened up here… _Knuckles thought_, I almost wish that Emerald to break right now, so at least I would have to gather all the pieces._

Suddenly Galexia got an idea. She could help Knuckles not be so bored. She then ran into the portal and landed on the Master Emerald.

Knuckles immediately noticed this and ran up all of the 327 stair up to the Master Emerald.

"Stop thief! Get off of the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted at her. Galexia froze. This looked like the thief was taunting Knuckles from the echidna's view and it only made him madder.

"I'll get you, Master Emerald thief!" Knuckles then charged up a mega punch. Galexia jumped out of the way, not wanting to be blown to pieces.

Too bad that Knuckles' fist made contact with his precious emerald, and made it break into pieces that scattered across Angel Island.

"Now look what you've done!" Knuckles screamed, "You made me break the Master Emerald! Now what am I going to do?" Galexia let a small grin appear on her face,

"Weeell….you did say that you wanted some action and here it is! One Master Emerald treasure hunt coming up! And I could help you-" Galexia's sentence was cut off by a punch to the stomach from Knuckles. That would have normally hurt if Galexia hadn't used her chao wand to heal herself. Luckily she did.

"What the heck was that for?" Knuckles grunted at her,

"I don't want a thief helping me."

"I'm not a thief though! I just landed on the Master Emerald by accident! Honest!" tears were now pricking at Galexia's eyes, but Knuckles chose to ignore them. He would not feel pity for a thief, even if she was a girl. Just like he would never feel pity for that bat girl, Rouge…maybe…

"I don't care! Now get off of my island!" Knuckles said as he pointed to the edge of the island. Suddenly Galexia put on her creepy grin once more.

"You can't make me." She said tauntingly as she pulled out her wand and froze Knuckles.

Knuckles was appalled.

"HEY! Let me go!" Galexia sneered at him,

"Not unless you let me help you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay then let's go!" Galexia said cheerfully. Knuckles stared at her before he realized what he said and started to sweat drop,

"Hey, you tricked me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Yes you did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Haha got you again!" Galexia, taunted while sticking out her tongue at him. Knuckles growled before he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright, you can help-"

"Yay!" she squealed happily,

Knuckles groaned, "but as long as you don't do anything annoying."

"Okay then, I won't do anything annoying." Galexia said _I'll only do really annoying stuff._

Knuckles and Galexia then ran down the Master Emerald alter steps and started to walk into the woods. Suddenly Galexia noticed something shinny on a tree branch that was on top of Knuckles head.

"Heads Up!" She shouted as she ran towards the tree branch.

"Huh?" Knuckles said in confusion before Galexia used his head as a stepping stool as she jumped up and grabbed the shard.

"Score 1 for the gals back home!" She said as she struck a pose. Knuckles angrily snatched the emerald shard out of her hands.

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked him.

"I don't want a thief touching the Master Emerald shards." Galexia sighed,

"You're so paranoid…" she muttered before she continued to walk behind Knuckles.

As they trekked through the woods, they had found eight of the missing ten emerald shards, one on a tree branch, one in the middle of a pond, one at the top of a mountain, one in quicksand, one directly under Angel Island, one buried inside a rock, one in a cloud, and one that was on Knuckles' shoe.

"How did you miss that one, with your 'emerald sense'?" Galexia asked him as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms against her chest.

"W-Well it was covered in dirt and mud so that blocked out my senses." Knuckles stammered in embarrassment. How _did _he miss finding that one?

"Some guardian you are…" The dark skinned girl muttered under her breath. Luckily, Knuckles hadn't heard her.

After walking through the woods for some time now, Knuckles had gotten calmer and was now humming the song Unknown by M.E. Galexia saw this as her chance to ask him her question.

"So…Knuckles…I have a question that I wanted to ask you." Knuckles stopped his humming,

"Well? What is it?" Galexia scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, you always wanted to know about your ancestors right?" Knuckles nodded slowly, what would this little girl know that he didn't?

"Do you know something about them that I don't know about?" the echidna asked her. Galexia stifled a giggle,

"Well, I was reading, and, I found out that back in the ancient times an echidna was actually a woman snake monster, BWHAHAHAHA!" Galexia shouted as she laughed. She laughed so hard that she fell down and had to hold her sides.

Knuckles stared at her in shock, "You're telling me that my ancestors…were actually WOMAN SNAKE MONSTERS!" The dark skinned girl now had tears forming from the sides of her eyes. Knuckles' face turned red in anger, how dare she insult him like this, "YOU LITTLE- Hey wait a second…I bet your just lying! How would a little kid such as yourself know anything about the great echidna tribe?"

Galexia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, at the fact that Knuckles had insulted her "You're the one to talk; you don't even know where you came from…" She muttered under her breath before continuing, "If you don't believe me; then fine. See if I care! Humph, I'll just read an excerpt from this book…ahh, here we go, it says that_ the goddess fierce Echidna who is half a nymph with glancing eyes and fair cheeks, and half again a huge snake,__great and awful, with speckled skin, eats raw flesh beneath the secret parts of the holy earth. And there she has a cave deep down under a hollow rock far from the deathless gods and mortal men. There, then, did the gods appoint her a glorious house to dwell in: and she keeps guard in Arima beneath the earth, grim Echidna, a nymph who dies not nor grows old all her days. _" Knuckles lost it.

"ALRIGHT! WHO PUT YOU UP TO SAY THAT HUH? DID SONIC BRIBE YOU?" Galexia stopped her laughing for one second,

"Nah, it's all in the book." She said as he handed him an old leather book, with pictures of echidnas on the cover. After Knuckles stared at the book for five straight minutes, he shakily handed the book back to her,

"Where did you find this book?" He asked her quietly. Galexia looked at him,

"Oh this old thing? My Latin teacher gave it to me. Here, you keep it. I've got thousands of them at my school." Knuckles sweat dropped and fell to the ground, Anime style.

"T-thousands…? B-But then how come I've never seen one before-" Galexia waved her wand in his face,

"Well, duh that's because I'm not from this world…I guess that you could say that I'm an alien, that is, if you're an idiot that is…"

"ALIEN! SO YOU'RE AN ALIEN THEIF TRYING TO STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles shouted as he lunged for her, Galexia jumped up into the air once more, "I'LL GET YOU YET!"

"AHH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT STEALING YOUR EMERALD! HOW COULD I STEAL IT ANYWAY? IT'S BROKEN INTO PIECES!" She yelped as the girl grabbed onto a lone tree branch.

This comment however made Knuckles stop attacking her.

"Hmm…you do have a point…Well" he said while turning to her, "I'm…sorry…" Galexia slowly got down from the tree.

"You promise that you won't try to attack me again?"

"Promise." Galexia sighed in relief,

"Good, because for a second there, I thought that you were going to smash me to pieces…" She then dusted off some leaves and dirt off of her clothes, "Now we better find those last two emerald shards, because I'm getting tired of looking for them." A vein slowly began to take form on Knuckles' head,

"Stupid ungrateful kids these days…" Knuckles muttered underneath his breath before, he started to walk off without her.

"Hey!" She shouted after him, "Wait for me!"

The sun was starting to set, as Knuckles and Galexia started to exit out of the forest.

"Hmph." She puffed out her cheeks, "I can't believe that I spent the entire day with you only to find 8 out of the missing 10 emerald shards," she threw her hands up in the air, "Whatta waste. I could have been planning my next show in the time that it took to find those emerald shards…" Knuckles started to get angry again.

"I thought that you wanted to help me out in the first place though! You were the one who insisted to come along!" Galexia waved her hand at him,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't remind me. I thought it was going to be an adventure! The only exciting part was when you almost drowned yourself in that quicksand." Knuckles' muzzle flared up,

"H-hey! I just wasn't paying attention, is all!"

"Probably too busy thinking of that bat Rouge, I bet…"

~~~_Epic Flashback Theater~~~_

_Knuckles and Galexia were walking through a dense and humid part of the forest,_

"_Geez, Louise. How does such a small forest have so many different climates?" Galexia pouted, "My hair is starting to get frizzy! It'll take hours to get it straight again." Knuckles balled up his fists in annoyance,_

"_It wasn't even straight to begin with!" _

_Galexia stuck her tongue out at him before she continued to walk. Suddenly a lot of signs began to pop up out of nowhere. _

"_Hey, uh…Knuckles? Since when did all of these signs get here?" Knuckles ignored her, and continued to stare at a butterfly._

"_Ooh…pretty pretty…" He muttered, meanwhile Galexia read the signs,_

"_Warning…Quicksand…Hey Knuckles, maybe you should be careful-" Galexia's sentence was cut off however, by an inhumane scream,_

"_AHH! AHH! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" _

_~~~End of Epic Flashback Theater~~~_

The two stopped in front of the Master Emerald. Galexia then squinted her eyes at the shrine.

"Hey…isn't that those two missing emerald shards?" Knuckles looked around frantically.

"Where, where?" Galexia then poked him in the sides. Knuckles screamed again. Galexia was laughing so hard that tears were coming to her eyes.

Knuckles lunged at her once more. Galexia stopped her laughing and pulled out her chao wand once more and flicked her wrist three times,

"Oops! My time is up! I gotta run, see ya later Knuckles…the spaz! BWHAHAHAHA!" She chortled as she disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving Knuckles stunned, until he realized…she didn't help him find the last emerald shard.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU DID'T HELP ME FIND THOSE LAST EMERALD SHARDS!" Two emerald shards then appeared out of thin air and bonked Knuckles on the head, KO-ing him, instantly.

_Galexia then walked out of the portal that she created, and faced the non- existent crowd. _

"_So, did you think that Knuckles liked being a woman snake monster? I don't think he did. He even tried to punch me! And even after I offered to help him find his precious emerald shards! Next up is Tails! So... Tune in next time for Plot-Holes: Don't we love them all? Remember to review the show, this one thrives on them! Galexia the Chao signing out."_

_Galexia then pulled out her chao wand and flicked her wrist three times and disappeared in a flash of light. _


	3. Tails the Wise and Alimighty Kitsune

Plot-holes: Don't we love them all?

_~~~XxX~~~_

_Chapter 3: Tails the Wise and Almighty Kitsune!_

_A dark skinned girl walks into the room, her dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail with her bangs covering her face. She is wearing a black shirt with a picture of Toad (from the Mario series) that says TOAD ROCKS on it, along with a pair of jeans. She also has a blue halo around her each of her arms, and small blue wings on her back. This is the narrator, and our favorite author Galexia the chao._

"_Hey guys! Welcome to the third installment of Plot-Holes: Don't we love them all? I'm your host Galexia the chao!" Galexia then picks out some familiar faces such as **docterm, SwedenSpeedway**and **MagicPockets **and waves to them. __**docterm, SwedenSpeedway **and **MagicPockets **__wave back. _

_A sign that says Plot-holes: Don't we love them all, appears in bright blinking lights over Galexia's head. _

"_Hmm…I thought that I was supposed to tell you something…hmmm…what was it?" An exclamation point appears over Galexia's head, similar to the way it would appear over a chao's head. "Oh, yeah! That's it! I remember now! Since I'm so busy in the real world, I don't have as much time to visit the sonic characters as I would like, so unfortunately, this story is going to only be updated…like…twice a month." __**docterm, **and **SwedenSpeedway**__ boo and even **MagicPockets **throws a couple of rotten tomatoes at her. They unfortunately get in her hair._

"_Ugh! That's going to take three hours to rinse out!" She then pulls out her chao wand and fires it at all of the audience, which, in response turns them all into chao. Galexia then blows off the smoke that appeared on the top of the chao wand. However she missed one lone audience member named **Storm 337**  
_

"_Hey! Why don't you just use your chao wand to fix your hair?" **Storm337** suggested. Galexia turned to said audience member, _

"_SHUT UP!" She then turned **Storm337** into a chao. Then she used her chao wand to fix her hair and style it into its normal way, _

"_But, thanks for the advice! Anyway i__f you don't remember from our last episode here__, we analyze the Sonic games and point and laugh at all of the super funny, epic, or just weird things that happen, along with the plot-holes Just like I said from last time, we will be talking to Tails…the Wise and Almighty Kitsune! So let's get started!" Galexia then takes out her chao wand, and flicks her wrist three times. A portal then opened up which leads to the said fox's lab in the Mystic Ruins…_

Tails the fox was sitting on his couch, talking to an exasperated Sonic,

"And then, she called me a Cyclops! Did you hear me? CYCLOPS! I'm not a Cyclops! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic shouted while waving his arms frantically, "You believe me, right little buddy?" Said little buddy was flipping through an airplane catalog,

"Ooh…model 4 looks cool…" Tails murmured. Sonic snapped his fingers in front of Tails' face,

"Tails! This is serious! This is worse than Amy glomping me all the time!"

"I thought that you liked it when Amy glomped you." Tails said, not even looking up from the catalog. A light blush appeared on his face, but it was hardly visible.

"…but Tails…" Sonic whined, "Can't you just put my head in one of those CAT scan thingies and turn it on and X-ray my face! A true Cyclops has three holes in its skull, and if I only have two that means that, that creepy chao girl was wrong!"

Galexia then popped up from behind Sonic and breathed slowly on his neck, "So now I'm a creepy chao girl, huh?" Sonic yelped and ran behind the couch,

"Leave me alone, Galexia!" Galexia folded her arms and pouted,

"Fine, you big meanie. I was here to talk to Tails anyway." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Don't you say _anything _to Tails!" A mischievous smirk grew on Galexia's face,

"And why shouldn't I huh? The legendary Sonic, is too scared for a little girl to talk to his little brother."

"N-no i-it's not _that _but-" Galexia then silenced him with a wave of her arm,

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk…Sonic, why don't you go and get Tails and I some chilidogs?" Sonic was about to protest until Galexia took out her chao wand. Feigning a smile, Sonic booked it out of there.

Tails took this opportunity to stare at her.

"Uh…hi?" Galexia said. She was getting creeped out, since Tails was just staring at her.

"So…you're real?" Tails finally asked, Galexia struck a pose,

"Yep! In the flesh! Why, did that mean old Cyclops tell you otherwise?" Tails shook his head,

"Nah, he was just a bit skeptic and kept on insisting me to scan his head. I thought that he had just had a very bad dream." Tails cocked his head, "Why are you here anyway? Did you want to talk to me about something?" Something went off in Galexia's head,

"Oh yeah! I almost, forgot why I was here in the first place!" Galexia, then sat on the couch, interview style.

"So Tails…the world wants to know…" Galexia said as she leaned towards him, "What…is your favorite color?" Tails scratched his head, "…well….I would say that….my favorite color is…"

Suddenly Sonic, burst through the door,

"TAILS! Don't answer it! She'll brainwash you!" Tails aggrevatedly turned to Sonic,

"Sonic why are you so freaked out today?"

"I just want to protect you little buddy-"

"But I'm able to take care of myself, Sonic…"

"Ooh! You just got _burned _like mashed po_ta_toes!" Galexia taunted. Sonic turned to her.

"Burned…like mashed potatoes…? How can you burn mashed potatoes…? That doesn't even make sense!" Galexia ignored him,

"Alright! Next question…can robots be Cyclopes-" Sonic clamped his hand over Galexia's mouth, in order to prevent her from saying any more. _Eww! His gloves taste like chili dogs! Gross! _Galexia thought. Tails on the other hand was now mad,

"Sonic, stop acting like a little kid. If she wants to interview me, then let her interview me." Sonic's ears drooped. Galexia on the other hand took this opportunity to bite Sonic's hand.

"Yow! See? She's crazy! She just bit me-" Another glare from the two tailed Kitsune made him be quiet though. "Fine, fine…if ya need me, I'll be over at Angel Island…" Sonic muttered before he ran out of the house once more.

Tails stared at his retreating figure. "…I think those robot pirate island movies have finally done something to his brain…" Galexia then turned back to Tails,

"Well, I must say that robot pirate island movies are pretty awesome…now my next question…is by the time that we air this episode, Halloween would have already passed so…what would you be for Halloween if you have a choice?"

Tails rubbed his chin,

"Would it be weird to say that I would want to dress up as a Cyclops?" Galexia doubled over in laughter. "BWHAHAHAHA! W-why would you…you…HAHAHAHAHA" Tails folded his arms,

"Well I thought that it would be funny to dress up as a Cyclops, just to tease Sonic." Galexia wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Phew…that's funny. I would totally do that, too but I'm going as a nerd for Halloween" Tails glared at her, "Oh! I didn't mean that as a bad thing…uh…never mind…" Galexia muttered, "Now my next question is what I was going to say before Sonic cut me off. The world wants to know…Is it possible…" Galexia said, while pausing for the dramatic effect, "for a robot to be a Cyclops?" Tails nodded,

"Yeah, if the programming in the hard drive is programmed a certain way then it could turn out to be anything, like a robot dog or a robot monkey, but it would be quite hard to make a robot cyclops since you would have to go by ancient texts such as ancient scripturs that are in Latin and Greek and stuff like that and then you would have to translate it all, which wouldn't be a problem for me since I have a program that can translate everything for me. Unless of course you didn't want your robot to be really authentic and you wanted to design it according to movies that talked about Cyclops and showed images about them, like the Disney movies. But when you talk about cyclopes however your taling about the fact that they only have one eye right? So technically it wouln't be a Cyclops since it would need to have two or more separate eyes and since you're saying that Sonic is a Cyclops just because he has one eye and two pupils doesn't mean that he is a true Cyclops since he would need to have three holes in his skull and hedgehogs like him only have two and-" Galexia then clamped her hand over Tails' mouth.

"Uh, Tails…I think that was a bit much…" Tails blushed,

"Sorry, I do that sometimes." Galexia grinned at him,

"No sweat, I've done that lots of times too! Now what do you think about going up to Angel Island to bother Knuckles and Sonic I bet they're all scared of me and everything!" Tails cocked his head,

"Why would they be scared of you? You gave me a pretty normal interview." Galexia shrugged,

"Who knows? Maybe they're just scardy cats. Anyway, I can't wait to see the look on Knuckles's face once he sees me!"

Meanwhile up on Angel Island, Sonic was pacing on the Master Emerald's alter. The Master Emerald was finally revived thanks to Galexia's emerald shards that she had hid on top of the Master Emerald shirne.

"Knuckles, I'm serious! There's this little girl who won't stop bothering me!" Knuckles looked at him, bordem written all over his face. Sure it was fun to search for the emerald pieces when Galexia was here but he didn't want her back, after all she had made him break the Master Emerald in the first place.

"Let me guess…was it Amy?"

"No! Its this creepy chao girl named Galexia!" Knuckles eyes widened,

"You mean that Galexia's here?" Suddenly Galexia and Tails arrived on the island and the girl ran over to Sonic and blew on the back of his neck,

"I'm still the creepy chao girl huh? I thought that we went over that!" Sonic screamed like a little girl as he jumped ten feet in the air. Once he got down he ran behind Knuckles,

"Go away Galexia! And leave Tails alone!" Galexia's eyes welled up,

"You…you don't want to be my friend…?" Sonic sighed, this girl sure knew how to lay on the guilt,

"No…but its just that-" Galexia cut him off when a psychotic dark chao grin appeared on her face,

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!" She then took out her chao wand which formed into a metal crowbar, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS!"

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed as Galexia chased him in a Scooby Doo format, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAKING WEIRDO!"

"BE MY FRIEND, BE MY FRIEND, BE MY FRIEND, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Galexia shouted as she swung her crowbar at Sonic, which hit him in the back and made him fall down.

Knuckles and Tails cringed,

"Ooh…that's going to hurt in the morning." Galexia stood over him,

"BE MY FRIEND, BE MY FRINED, BE MY FRIEND-"

"Okay, Okay! I'll be you're friend!" Galexia instantly turned back into her normal self, "Yay! Sonic the hedgehog is my friend!" She then turned to the rest of the group, "Now who wants to get some lunch, I'm starving." Knuckles quizzically raised his hand.

"I'm…not hungry." Galexia smiled at him,

"Too bad, you're still going to come with us!" Galexia said as she pulled out her chao wand and flicked it three times. A portal appeared and she shoved Sonic, Knuckles and Tails inside of it.

Once they were out of the portal, they appeared in front of a chilidog stand,

"Yay! Chilidogs!" Sonic said as he ordered a dozen of them, Knuckles bought a bag of grapes.

"I think that they're gross…" Tails said. Galexia nodded,

"Me too. I think that they're disgusting. Do you even know where the 'dog' comes from?" Sonic shook his head,

"No. Why? Where does it come from?" A devilish smile appeared on Galexia's face as Tails' eyes widened,

"Stop it, Galexia! Don't tell him that story!" Now Sonic and Knuckles really wanted to know,

"Come on tell me!" Sonic said,

"Yeha, what's a 'dog' anyway?" Galexia pouted,

"But Tails just told me not to tell you…"

"Coem on, pretty please? If you do…then I'll take a picture with you!" Galexia clapped her hands in excitement,

"REALLY? Wow! I get to take a picture with Sonic the Hedghog! Aww! This is so cool! Alright I'll tell you-" Tails then cut her off,

"No Galexia I'll tell them. It would be better for them to hear it from me…"

**TEN MINUTES LATER(If I actually told you guys, then this story would have to become M...eww…)…**

Sonic was vomiting and Knuckles was crying, "Oh…my…holy free holies…I will never eat a chilidog again, for the rest of my life…" Knuckes said. Tails shook his head,

"And you always wondered why I never ate those things in the first place…" Tails murmered.

"I must have eaten…millions of those…things! Ugh!" Sonic said before he continued to vomit. Once Sonic was done vomiting, Galexia took out her Dsi and went to the camera app.

"You have a Dsi…and a Toad shirt?" Knuckles asked, Galexia nodded, "OMG! IT'S A NINTENDO FAN GIRL! AHHH!" Knuckles screamed as he ran all the way back to Angel Island. Galexia huffed,

"So much for my picture…" She then turned to Sonic and Tails, "Oh well you guys will just have to make do, say Cheese!" Galexia said as she snapped the picture. Sadly, they weren't ready and it came out looking quite funny. Galexia couldn't stop lauging at the picture.

"Galexia, delete that picture!" Sonic said as he blushed embarassly, he was still vomiting in the pictuere while Tails looked seriously grossed out.

"No way! This is gold! I'm putting this baby on the internet! Bye guys!" Galexia said as she pulled out her chao wand, and flicked her wrist three times before the boys even had a chance to blink. Tails looked at his big brother,

"And you said she was the _weird_ one…"

"_Well, I think that was fun! Sonic the Hedgehog is my friend! Yay! And I even got a picture to prove it! Hah! Take that you Sonic fan-girls! He's my friend first!" _

_Galexia then waved the gross picture out to the audience, _

"_So... Tune in next time for Plot-Holes: Don't we love them all? Remember to review the show, this one thrives on them! Galexia the Chao signing out."_

_Galexia then pulled out her chao wand and flicked her wrist three times and disappeared in a flash of light. _


	4. Bokkun Robot, Goat or Chao?

Plot-holes: Don't we love them all?

_~~~XxX~~~_

_Chapter 4: Bokkun, Robot, Goat…or Chao?_

_A dark skinned girl walks into the room, her dark brown hair pulled into two separate pig tails with the ends curled. She is wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. She also has a blue halo around her each of her arms, and small blue wings on her back. This is the narrator, and our favorite author Galexia the chao._

"_Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth installment of Plot-Holes: Don't we love them all? I'm your host Galexia the chao!" Galexia then picks out some familiar faces such as** Sweden Speedway, sonicathehedgehog, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, docterm, **and **Writer's Freedom** and waves to them. __** Sweden Speedway, sonicathehedgehog, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, docterm, **and **Writer's Freedom**__ wave back. _

"_Okay…before I go on, I must say something really important. The director of the show says that I have to say this even though I think that it's pointless…so _**WARNING! THERE ARE MANY SONIC X REFRENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SONIC X THE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **_Personally I'm going to try and be all canon with this show and I might even say something about Sonic Underground and the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, since I used to love that show- ahem but that's way off the point! Now random sign…appear!"_

_A sign that says Plot-holes: Don't we love them all, appears in bright blinking lights over Galexia's head. _

"_Anyway today we are going to go and bother my favorite er…thing…Bokkun! So let's go!" Galexia said as she flicked her wrist three times. It then opened up a portal to Dr. Eggman's most recent base…where his messenger robot Bokkun and his other two robots Decoe and Bocoe were residing…_

Bokkun was bothering Decoe and Bocoe as they all sat in their master's base. Decoe was a tall yellow robot with a black upside down T on his chest. Bocoe was a stout grey robot with a black rectangular U on his chest. The two robots were trying to clean up the kitchen.

Bokkun on the other hand kept on adding to the mess.

"Bokkun please. The great doctor will get mad with all of us if this kitchen isn't spotless." Decoe said.

"Yeah Bokkun. Why don't you go and bother the other robots, instead of us?" Bocoe asked. Bokkun then turned to them; a leaf of lettuce in one hand and a loaf of rye bread in the other.

"Well, I can't cause Doctor Eggman told me to make him a sandwich. And I'm making the sandwich right now. Doctor Eggman told you to clean up the kitchen. And you're doing that right now. So mind your own business!" Bokkun said as he waved the sandwich in Decoe and Bocoe's faces. "Now go away, before Doctor Eggman comes over here, once he sees that you aren't doing your work." Bokkun said as he blew a raspberry at them. Decoe and Bocoe put their hands on their hips.

"And how would he see us Bokkun? Wouldn't be too busy watching you." Bokkun then turned to the robots ominously.

"He sees_**…everything…" **_The lights then started to flicker on and off by themselves. Bocoe was now annoyed,

"Fine then. Just try not to make a mess." Bokkun perked up,

"Okay!" He then started to fling mustard and cranberry sauce onto the walls.

Just as Decoe and Bocoe were going to slap Bokkun into the next week; Galexia then landed on the countertop where Bokkun was making the sandwich.

"Hey can I have that? I'm starved." Galexia asked as Bokkun handed her the sandwich. Decoe and Bocoe gaped at him.

"BOKKUN! That's an intruder! You're not supposed to feed them until _after _their captured!" Bocoe said. Bokkun took a double take at Galexia,

"Whoa! You're not the toaster!" He then took out a TV bomb, "Eat bomb intruder!"

"Yipes!" Galexia shrieked as she ran in front of the yellow and grey robots. Bokkun then aimed the bomb at her, but she dodged at the last second and it hit the two robots.

"HEY! Bokkun you idiot! You hit us! Stop making a mess!" The two robots shouted at him, but their noise was drowned out as the kitchen was slowly filled with shouts of,

"Stay still intruder!" and

"I'm not an intruder you dingbat! I'm a show host!"

"Well I'm not a dingbat, so HAH!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

The kitchen was now engulfed in flames as Bokkun's missed attempts at hitting the girl were foiled and they hit the walls of the kitchen instead. Bokkun then threw a TV at Galexia, only for the dark skinned girl to catch it and throw it right back at him.

Why Eggman didn't come down to investigate what was happening after he heard Bokkun's earsplitting shriek was anyone's guess.

"Bokkun! GET OUT OF HERE!" Decoe and Bocoe shouted as they threw Bokkun out the window, "Doctor Eggman is going to have a fit once he sees his beloved kitchen in ruins!" Galexia then jumped out the window after Bokkun; after all she still needed to interview him.

Just as Galexia escaped via window, Eggman decided to go to the kitchen to see why the robots were screaming and why Bokkun hadn't come out with his sandwich yet.

"Bokkun it's been an hour-" Eggman then gasped as he took a look at his kitchen. He then saw Decoe and Bocoe flinging stuff at each other.

"I'm not sweeping the floor, you are!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!" Decoe then threw the broom at Bocoe but Bocoe ducked, and the broom hit the great doctor himself.

"…Decoe…Bocoe…" Eggman growled. The two robots froze. They knew that voice. They slowly turned around to see, Eggman; red and with smoke blowing out of his ears. A red bruise in the shape of the broom that Decoe threw was on his forehead.

"oh boy…" the two robots whispered as Eggman angrily picked up the broom that was thrown at him. Said broom had caught on fire from the fire radiating off of the walls, and the egg shaped doctor started to swing it towards his two henchman robots.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO IDIOTS! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU HAD BEEN PUT ON THE SCRAP PILE!" Eggman shouted as he chased the two robots through the base.

Meanwhile Bokkun was sitting on a hill that was close to the base. He sniffled and wiped his nose...but he didn't have a nose so he just wiped the spot on his face that his nose would be if he had a nose. It wasn't his fault that he was kidding around with Decoe and Bocoe when some random intruder decided to come and intrude the base. Galexia then walked up to him.

"Hey, uh…Bokkun?" Bokkun whipped his head around only to see the dark skinned girl with the mess ponytail looking at him. She was also holding something small and round in her hand. "Do ya mind if I ask you a few questions?" Bokkun nodded,

"Who are you anyway?" Galexia ominously waved her hands around,

"I'm everybody…and nobody…I'm your worst nightmare…" Bokkun started at her with a blank look, "Okay, my name's Galexia and I'm a show host!"

"Ask away." Galexia took in a deep breath before asking,

"What are you?" Bokkun gave her a startled look,

"Whattaya mean, what am I? I'm Bokkun the totally awesome and cool messenger for Doctor Eggman!" Galexia rolled her eyes,

"No, I didn't mean it _that _way. I meant like what species are you? I could never actually figure that out…I mean, many of our viewers think that you're some kind of a goat." Bokkun cocked his head, in surprise. He didn't have horns and he didn't eat garbage like goats did! ...well sometimes he did but that was besides the point. Bokkun never really took the time to think about it, but really…What _was _he? He never saw anyone else like him just walking around, for fun. Galexia continued to chatter on, not noticing Bokkun's distress. Finally after going on and on about different types of goats, she then said something that caught his attention.

"See, I'm a chao!" Bokkun's eyes boggled out of his head.

"You're a…chao? No way! You can't be a chao! T-that's impossible! You gotta be joking!"

"No way! I'm a chao and I can prove it!" Galexia said as she struck a pose, "If ya don't believe me then I'll show you!" She then pulled out her chao wand and flicked it three times, Suddenly her face started to take an irregular shape as her body became brighter and brighter.

In fact at one point it became so bright that Bokkun had to shield his eyes from the light emitting from the girl's body. When it finally died down, Galexia was not a human girl, but a white hero chao with floppy ears. The blue halos that used to be around her arms were now around her ears and her chao wand had turned into a grey crowbar.

"So basically, I'm a chao. What are you? I have a theory buy I want to hear yours." Bokkun's eyes became distant.

"…Do you really want to know?" The chao leaned in towards the boy,

"Yeah!"

"Well, I think-"

"Okay, now I'll tell you my theory. I think that you are actually a chao like me." Bokkun jumped up.

"No! I'm not a freaky chao morphing girl like you!" Galexia's face turned into a dark chao grin.

"I am Not. A. Creepy. Chao. Girl." She then swung her crowbar at Bokkun who jumped up and took out a T.V. bomb quick as a wink. He then threw it at her.

"You're crazy! Like an alien! You must be some weird chao alien that appeared from the depths of space and time! Hidden in a capsule made out of bubble gum and duck tape, you traveled the galaxy, retrieving your lost chao comrades! And then you finally turned crazy and kept insisting that I was one of your freaky chao friends from the ninth dimension!" A confused chao sign appeared over Galexia's head before it change d into one of annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Well takes one to know one!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Oh yeah? What kind of robot needs a jetpack anyway! If you were a robot then you'd have a jetpack built into your system! Besides you're the right size so you could pass off as a dark flying chao." The sky then seemed to turn dark,

"_Join the dark chao side Bokkun…_" she said creepily,"_We have…_Cookies! Nom nom nom…" Galexia said as she munched on a random oatmeal chocolate chip cookie that she found lying around.

Bokkun's eye twitched. "Got any more questions ma'am? I've gotta get back to the base before Doctor Eggman notices that I'm missing!" However Bokkun didn't know that Eggman was too busy making sure that Decoe and Bocoe fixed up his charred walls correctly to even notice that the messenger was gone.

Fire then surrounded the chao as she became angry once more "DON'T CALL ME MA'AM! THAT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE I WAS BORN BACK IN THE 50's!"

Bokkun shrugged, before a smirk appeared on his face, "Whatever you say…ma'am." Galexia was up in arms as her body started to glow once more before she changed back into her human form. This time her chao wand was still in the form of a crowbar, but now it was bigger.

"COME BACK HERE!" Galexia said, now all ideas of an interview evaporating from her mind as she started to chase the messenger.

"Nyah nyah nya nyah nyah" Bokkun taunted as he blew a raspberry at Galexia. Galexia then imitated a baseball player as she swung her crowbar like a baseball bat and made Bokkun the baseball.

"WHOOOOOOOAH!" Bokkun shouted as he was sent flying into the air and into the base. He landed in the kitchen just as Eggman was leaving the room. Decoe and Bocoe were sweeping the room as quick as a robot possibly could. Eggman's ears twitched as he heard a loud crash followed by a familiar scream. Holding back a yell of annoyance, since he had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, he managed to look at Bokkun.

"Bokkun…" Eggman said as he turned to face Bokkun, "Where were you?"

Bokkun gulped. "Uh, Decoe and Bocoe kicked me out of the kitchen." Eggman nodded,

"And where's my sandwich." Bokkun visibly paled, which was kind of weird because he was a really dark shade of indigo, and he wasn't supposed to be able to be pale, but he did so it was weird.

"Uh…I gave it to the intruder…?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOKUN!"

After a couple of hours of strict, strenuous work ordered by Doctor Eggman, because he didn't make his sandwich and because he crashed through his ceiling, Bokkun floated off to his room. _This day has been so weird._ Bokkun thought, _That girl was so weird and….hey where is it_? Bokkun then suddenly became alert as he noticed that his super secret important thing was now missing from the place that he put it in his room.

_Where is it, Where is it, Where is it?_ Bokkun thought as he upturned the room. Suddenly a portal opened up and the round thing that Bokkun was looking for fell through it, hitting Bokkun on the head.

"What the?" Bokkun said, as he looked at the round thing. It also had a note attached to it,

_Bokkun,_

_Sorry, for going crazy back there, Well, by the time that you read this, you would have probably forgot that you dropped this during our fight in the kitchen. I don't even know why you were carrying it around in the first place! Someone could steal it! Like I did! Though it does look very expressive…did you steal it? I hope not! Stealing is wrong! Hehe, hope I get to see you soon!_

_And remember, join the dark side…well I guess that you already did since you work for Eggman and stuff but remember they have cookies!_

_Chao Chao_

_-Galexia_

_P.S. Never knew that you had the hots for Cream._

Bokkun then crumpled up the letter. "Whatta weirdo." But he said this with a blush as he clutched the round thing which was a locket closer to himself.

_Galexia then teleported out of the Sonic World and landed flat on her butt in her studio. _

"_Ow..wasn't ready for that exit…So what do ya think of this episode? Didn't see that coming right?" Blank stares responded her. Galexia chuckled nervously, "Okay, well, next time we will be interviewing...actually I don't know who's we're going to be interviewing... It's gonna be a surprise! Yay! I hope you guys like surprises! And for all of my American watchers, have a Happy Thanksgiving, Galexia the Chao signing off."_

_Galexia then pulled out her chao wand (which had turned back from being a crowbar) flicked it three times and disappeared in a flash of light._


	5. Classified Information

Plot-holes: Don't we love them all?

~~~XxX~~~

_Chapter Five: Classified Information.  
_

_A dark skinned girl wearing an aeropoastal shirt and some ripped jeans walks in. She has dark brown hair which is pulled into a messy ponytail that lets some of her hair fall forward. She also has green fender guitar picks for earrings. This is our narrator, our favorite author Galexia the chao!_

_**Storm337, Odd Sakura, docterM, Sweden Speedway **_and_** sonicathehedgehog **__applaud and cheer. Galexia bows,_

"_Thank you thank you. It's my pleasure." Suddenly she turns to the wall and screamed. "AHHH! OH MY GOSH! OMOCHAO!" Galexia screamed. A robot chao with a propeller over its head comes rushing out to the scene. Meanwhile the audience murmured in surprise. _

"_What's going on?" __**Sweden Speedway**__ asked. __**Odd Sakura**__ shrugged. _

"_I dunno, but look, it's starting to get interesting!" __**Odd Sakura**__ said as she pointed towards the stage where Galexia and Omochao were standing._

"_Yes Galexia, how may I assist you?" Galexia then pointed to the wall. _

"_LOOK! IT'S…ITS-" Omochao then looked at it,_

"_Oh boy…I'm going to have to inform Mario about this. He must pay for the damages."_

"_I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT THERE WAS NO MORE WATER IN HERE!" _

"_Water? What water?" __**sonicathehedgehog **__asked, now completely confused. Galexia sighed before turning to the audience. _

"_Omochao here decided to let the Mario bro's hold a pool party in my studio and they brought in a whole bunch of pools. And I said that I would let them have it here as long as they didn't leave any water in here! And Omochao here didn't decide to double check to make sure that there wasn't any water left in the studio and now look what's happened!" Galexia said, as she pointed to the wall, which was abnormally fuzzy and black. "There's mold growing on the walls!" She then looked up to the ceiling, "And the plaster is falling off!" A piece of plaster then fell on __**Storm337**__'s head._

"_My leg!" __**Storm337 **__cried out before fainting on the spot. Galexia chuckled nervously, "Um…somebody get her to a doctor! __**docterM **__then stands up, "I'm a doctor! I'll help out the poor lass-AHH!" another piece of plaster then broke off from the ceiling and impaled __**docterM**__ on the head. Effectively breaking him into little Lego pieces. _

_Galexia was starting to freak out, "No! Two of my loyal audience members…KILLED!" _

"_Actually they're only unconscious…" __**Sweden Speedway **__murmured after checking their pulses. Galexia ignored the comment, and turned to face Omochao; fire burning in her eyes._

"_Man oh man when I get my hands on you Omochao I'm gonna-" Omochao then pulled out Galexia's chao wand from out of nowhere; flicked it three times and threw the girl inside of the portal that formed._

"_OI'M GONNA ELECTRICUTE YAAAAAAA!" Galexia screamed as she disappeared into the portal. The rest of the audience all stared at Omochao. Shock was clearly written on their faces. _

"…_what did you just do?" __**sonicathehedgehog**__ asked. Omochao grinned evilly, _

"_I pushed her into a portal to Sonic's world. Now the next thing I need to do is…" Omochao said as he pulled out a Mexican sombrero "Is fly to Mexico! Hopefully she won't find me there! Hee hee!" Omochao said as he flew out of the room. _

~~~XxX~~~

Meanwhile Galexia, landed somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, on something fluffy.

"What the-" the thing cried out before it was forced to the ground. Galexia then stood up and rubbed her head,

"Ow…that stupid Omochao…If he ran away…I'm going to search all of Mexico for him…"

"_**Get off of me.**_" A dark voice growled. Galexia froze. _That can't be him…can it? Oh, I am so going to kill Omochao Model 3447465! _

"Eep! S-Sorry!" Galexia said as she turned around to get a better look at the thing that she had landed on. The thing that she had landed on was black, red and looked kind of scary. It was none other than,

"Sonic?"

"No!" the black creature yelled, "I am the **Ultimate ****Lifeform** _**Shadow**_!" he then paused. "Is anybody else around here?" Galexia looked around and now noticed that she had fallen in the middle of a forest,

"Nope, nothing but you and me." The black creature sighed before it looked angrily at Galexia.

"Hmph." Shadow grumbled, "You're that show host Galexia right?" he asked." Galexia struck a pose,

"Yep! In the flesh!" She then froze, "Wait a second, how did you know my name?" Shadow didn't answer.

"STALKER! AHHH!" Galexia screamed as she pulled out her crowbar and started to attack Shadow, "AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL PROBABLY KIDNAP ME AND EAT MY FLESH! YAHHH!" Galexia screamed. Shadow then stuck out his hand, grabbed Galexia's crowbar and bent it in half. The chao girl quieted down instantly. Galexia then proceeded to stare at Shadow. And she stared. And she stared. And…she stared.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to leave me alone?" Shadow finally said, to break the silence. Galexia ignored him, and started to stare at him even harder. She then looked at the black hedgehog's face and scanned his eyes. They were a bright crimson red, with- hey was that a speck of blue?

"Hey can I see your eye?" Galexia asked,

"…What?" Shadow asked as Galexia stuck her finger on Shadow's eye,

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shadow screamed, as Galexia started to peel something off of his eyeball. Finally Galexia got the thing off of Shadow's eye, only to see that….it was a giant contact.

"AHHH!" Galexia screamed. Shadow head fell towards the ground,

"…So now you know my secret…you must be freaking out, right?"

"No, not about that," Galexia said, still in shock, "I can't believe that they make contacts this big! Wait until I show Sonic-" Shadow then put his hand over Galexia's mouth,

"_**You will speak of this to no one.**_" Galexia then pulled Shadow's hand off of her mouth,

"Eww…your hands taste like dirt. What were you doing out in the middle of some random forest anyway?"

"N-nothing!" Shadow squeaked. Galexia put her hand on her hip,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…_sure _it was nothing. Now tell me about the giant contact!" Galexia urged as a pen and some paper poofed into her hands. Shadow sighed.

"Well…it all started a while ago…back when Maria was first alive…"

"Ooh! Flashback!" Galexia whispered in awe, to set the mood, as the scene faded into flashback mode.

_~~~Epic Flashback Theater~~~_

"_Phew," Gerald Robotnik said as he wiped some sweat off of his brow, "I'm finally finished with my latest creation, Shadow come forth!" Shadow then opened his eyes and sat up from the board that he was laying on. However he was a white hedgehog with blue stripes and blue eyes. _

"_Ahh…you look wonderful Shadow, now let's call Maria to see what she thinks. You will like her a lot Shadow, I just know it!" The professor said as he ran out of the room. Shadow was still very curious about the world around him, and who this 'Maria' person was. _

_Suddenly he saw a box on the table next to him. It was grey and it had a knob attached on it. It was also connected through a wire to his chest. _What's this? _Shadow thought as he reached out to touch it. Suddenly the knob on the box turned and Shadow felt a slight twinge of pain. _

"_AHH!" Shadow cried out. His voice was a shrill high pitched voice and it sounded very baby-ish. As soon as Shadow calmed down, the Professor came back, with a blonde blue eyed girl, wearing a blue dress._

"_Is…is this Shadow, grandfather?" Professor Gerald, nodded at her, _

"_Yes this is Shadow. Shadow this is Maria."_

"_Maria." Shadow said in his squeaky voice. Maria giggled, _

"_Grandfather his voice is funny!" Shadow's ears dropped, _That girl doesn't like me already? I must be doing something wrong…

_Gerald scratched his head, "Hmm…his voice isn't supposed to sound like that…maybe an aging defect?" the professor muttered as he scratched his head, "Oh well!" _It seems like Maria is taking a great liking to Shadow so that's good. _The Robotnik thought as the scene faded to black._

_~~~End Epic Flashback Theater~~~_

"That's when I first learned that If I disguised my voice then everybody would like me better…but when Maria….was…killed…I dyed my quills black with red highlights, to hide my white quills and blue highlights. After all…blue was Maria's favorite color…and I thought that she should be the only one to see them." Shadow said softly, "I also put those contacts over my eyes, to hide the fact that they were actually blue…that way nobody would make fun of me for having super awesome red and black highlights and baby blue eyes…"

After another silence, Galexia spoke up again, "So THAT explains why your super form is white...Ooh…"

The girl then walked up to Shadow and stuck out her hand, for Shadow to shake (after all she doesn't do hugs)

"Well then I promise that I won't do anything to you that will make you feel like you need to change yourself. In fact, to insure that, I'll make this a classified episode." A tear slipped out of Shadow's eye.

"Thanks, it felt good to finally tell someone."

"Come on, let's get out of here. It's all dark and gloomy and I think something furry is climbing up my leg." Galexia said as she pulled out her chao wand and flicked it three times, while Shadow took out the chaos emerald that he always carried around with him and used chaos control.

Unfortunately they landed right in front of Sonic's house, and Sonic had just decided to go on a random stroll.

"Hey Shadow, Hey GalexiaaaaaaAAAAAH Its' you!" Sonic screamed as he jumped 10 feet into the air. Tails also walked out of the house, sipping from a juice box.

"What is it now Sonic?" He then turned to face Shadow and Galexia. "Oh, Hey Galexia, Hey Shadow."

"Hey Tails." Galexia replied. Shadow just mumbled out a greeting as he faced the ground. Once Sonic, finally decided to come back down, he ended up falling on Shadow's head.

"AHHH-oof!" Sonic shouted as he pushed Shadow to the ground. Shadow angrily stood up and threw Sonic off of him,

"If you ever do that to me again, I will skin you alive and eat your toes." Sonic's eyes widened in surprise.

"Not my toes!" Sonic squeaked, "Go eat Tails' toes, I need mine for running!"

"What?" Tails said in shock, "You'd just willingly give away my toes to Shadow! I could just make you some robotic toes!"

"I don't want robotic toes! Then they'd call me Sonic the robotic toed hedgehog!" Tails sighed before, making the cuckoo sign at Sonic's head. He then turned back to Galexia and Shadow. Galexia was laughing her head off, while Shadow was glaring at Sonic, making Sonic emit a fear stricken expression. Only…something was different about it…

Tails squinted his eyes at Shadow's eyes. Was that the color blue that he saw?

"Shadow…? Is it me, or are your eyes blue?" Galexia, Shadow and Sonic froze.

"Uh, um…" Galexia gulped, as she turned from Shadow to Tails then back to Shadow. Shadow was glaring at Galexia with fire and anger in his eyes while Sonic stared at Shadow's face in shock. Then Sonic's shock filled face turned into one of mischief.

"Wow, Shadow. I didn't know that you liked me so much that you actually decided to dye your eyes blue." Shadow's eyes turned a fiery red, which was weird since they were actually blue.

"_**I don't like you.**_"

"Actually it's impossible to dye your eyes blue-" a glare from Shadow was all that was needed to shut Tails up.

Sonic smirked,

"Sure you don't…The Ultimate Sonic Fan boy." Shadow growled. Sonic was tempting his patience, but Sonic was oblivious to this and continued to tease him. "I bet that's also why you decided to style your quills like that."

"_**Sonic, I'm warning you…"**_

"And I bet that's also why you like to eat those chilidogs when you think that I'm not looking!" That was the final blow.

"AHHH!" Shadow screamed as he tackled the blue blur and engaged him into a fight. Tails and Galexia stared at him in shock,

"Shadow…?" Tails started,

"Eats chilidogs?" Galexia said in a confused manner.

"I didn't even know that Shadow ate food in the first place!" Galexia said in awe. "Wow! My audience is going to love this!"Tails then turned to Galexia,

"Hey do you have any idea why Shadow's eyes are blue?" Galexia gulped,

"W-well Shadow, told me not to tell anyone."

"I'll let you steal one of Sonic's shoes."

"Deal. But let's talk inside. It's a long story, and I really don't feel like getting impaled with a chaos spear from Shadow if he over hears this." Galexia said as she wrapped her arm around Tails and led him inside.

After Shadow was done fighting Sonic, to a pulp, he overheard Galexia talking to Tails,

"And that's why his eyes are blue, but remember you didn't hear it from me."

"_**Galexia.**_" Shadow growled.

"AHHH!" Galexia screamed, before taking out her chao wand and flicking it three times, "I guess, I better start that search in Mexico earlier than I planned! Bye guys!" Galexia said as she jumped into the portal that formed just as Shadow decided to shoot a chaos spear just where she was standing before.

It ended up hitting Sonic's couch and setting it into flames.

"You know that you're paying for that, right Shadow?" Tails said coolly as he continued to sip from his juice box.

"Aww fudge muffins," Shadow muttered.

~~~XxX~~~

"_Yay! What a fun day! Now I'm off to Mexico! Next time we're going to interview Amy Rose! So stay tuned for the next episode of Plot Holes, don't we love them all? This is your host Galexia the chao signing off!" Galexia then said this before flicking her chao wand three times and disappearing in a flash of light. _


	6. Secret Spies and Table Flies

Plot-Holes: Don't We Love Them All?

_~~~XxX~~~_

_Chapter Six: Secret Spies and Table Flies_

_A girl wearing a red sweater with black fluffs at the end of the sleeves and around her neck, walked into the studio. She was also wearing a dancing Santa hat on her head and was holding a badly burnt sombrero, and a badly broken Omochao. This is the author, the show host, the girl that can turn from chao to human…Galexia the Chao!_

"_Hey Guys!" Galexia said cheerfully,__ "I got Omochao the other day, so now, we won't have any more troubles with broken ceilings." She then turned to __**MagicPockets**__, who was sleeping in the back of the room. She then took her chao wand and shaked him with it, _

_**MagicPockets**__ grumbled something about pandas before falling back asleep._

_Galexia sighed, "Well, it was worth a try. Anywho today is the next installment, for Plot Holes Don't We Love them all! I'm hoping that sometime in this year that we can finally start talking about Sonic O6 and Sonic Heroes." __**Odd Sakura**__ then stands up,_

"_No Way! Do Sonic Colors next!"_

"_But there's nothing to criticize about Sonic Colors!"_

"_Actually, contrary to popular belief, many people have outspoken about the fact that aliens are used to help Sonic on quests." __**DocterM**__ said in a prim voice. Galexia then turned __**DocterM**__ into a chao. Again._

"_Hey! No fair!" __**DocterM **__chaoed. Galexia ignored him. __**Writer's Freedom**__ then ran into the studio,_

"_Wait, Wait! I'm here! Don't start without me!" Galexia, turned towards him,_

"_Alright then, but hurry up about it! We have places to go and things to see!" Galexia said as __**Writer's Freedom**__ found a seat next to __**MagicPockets.**_

"_So…yeah, today we are going to go and visit Amy, right before she starts off her Christmas party!" Galexia then made a portal with her wand and stepped into it._

~~~XxX~~~

The scene opened up to show a two story house covered in a blanket of snow. A pink hedgehog was dancing around the room, listening to her favorite Christmas songs as she set up her living room for the party that she was going to have later on in the day.

"Just keep those sleigh bells ringing, ring ting tingling too! Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" Amy sang, as she put down a plate of mint chocolate chip cookies, next to a large plate of chili dogs that was on the coffee table.

"I hope that Tails doesn't eat all my cookies off…" Amy mused as she turned to go back into the kitchen, "That's my last batch and there's no way that I can get to the store in this snow."

Galexia on the other hand, had landed in front of Amy's house in the snow, and somehow she had turned back into a chao.

"W-why is it so cold…?" Galexia said softly as she looked around, "Did Amy's heating get shut off again?" Her eyes then widened in alarm. "Oh no! I aimed way off, and now I'm outside!" She then caught sight of the door bell, 'Maybe I can reach it if I jump high enough!' Galexia thought as she tried jumping…until she found out that her wings were frozen to her back!

"What the? How is it even snowing in the first place! Last time I checked, it was 80 degrees here!" A small voice then nagged at the back of her head, _'But the last time you check was 1950…'_

"Quiet, Voice!" Galexia said, "I can't hear myself think if you keep on talking!" The voice became silent. Galexia then got an idea, "I know! I can throw my crowbar to hit the doorbell!" She then took out her crowbar in an attempt to hit the doorbell, but sadly, it was now glued to her arm. She then tried to take out her chao wand but that had been frozen to her crowbar and was incased in ice.

"Aww…fudge muffins…" Galexia murmed. A light bulb then appeared over her head as she got an idea, "I know! I'll pretend to be Sonic!" She then knocked on the door as hard as she could and started to talk in a deep masculine voice, "Hey Ames? Can I come in?"

Amy, who was setting her chairs, held in a squeal and opened the door, "Hi Sonic-" she then stopped herself once she saw a frozen little chao almost incased in snow.

"Oh!" Amy squeaked, "You poor thing! Come on in, I can make you some hot chocolate and you'll warm right up." Amy said as she grabbed Galexia and held her in her arms.

She then plopped her down on the kitchen table, and put on a fire in her fireplace to heat up the room. Amy also went and got a small blanket and gave it to Galexia once she noticed that her wings were frozen to her back.

"Oh, you poor chao…" Amy said as she took Galexia's crowbar and wand and set them by the fire to thaw out. "How were you stuck out there in the first place?"

"Well, I was trying to get into your house but then that snow storm appeared and I started to freeze." Galexia said while sipping on the hot chocolate. Amy's eyes widened and she would have almost dropped the silverware that she was carrying back into the living room hadn't she kept her composure,

"You…Chaos can talk?" Galexia nodded,

"Well, I'm not a full fledged chao. I'm a show host!" Galexia said as she grabbed her wand from the fire, now completely thawed out, and she waved it around her head. Once she was done, she was wearing a red sweater with black fluffs at the end of the sleeves and around her neck and a red santa hat that danced once you pressed a button.

Amy stared at Galexia, "You mean…you mean that you're that girl that told Tails about Shadow's secret…"

Galexia nodded, "Yep!"

"And you're the girl that broke the Master Emerald then helped Knuckles put it back together?"

"The one and only."

"Then that means…" Amy said as she turned towards Galexia, with fire in her eyes, "That you were the one that scared my SONIC!" Amy screamed as she gained on Sonic, "You scared my Sonic! I will kill you for doing that! No one scares my Sonic and _lives!_"

Galexia started to run around, as Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer appeared out of nowhere and was trying to squish Galexia like a bug.

"AHHH! Amy! Amy calm down!" Galexia shrieked as she dodged Amy's blows. Finally she ended up grabbing Amy's hammer and throwing it outside, mid swing.

"H-How….how did you…? B-But that's…" Galexia panted,

"Now that that's over-"

"How did you learn to do that move?" Amy said in a stern voice. Galexia shrunk back in fear,

"W-What move? You mean that move that I just did on you?...I dunno…." She then looked as Amy's glare, "Please don't hurt me!"

As Amy looked into Galexia's eyes, she saw that she was really telling the truth.

"Sit." Amy said as she gestured to the table. Galexia looked at Amy warily as she sat down.

"What's going on here?" The chao girl's eye then caught sight of something shiny underneath Amy's pulled down sleeve. Amy noticed that Galexia's eyes were hovering on her arm, and she quickly pulled her sleeve down even more. _Yeah, there's definitely something under that…_ Galexia thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"Now tell me," Amy said as she folded her arms and put them on the table, "It's not like every day that someone can just grab my hammer out of my hands like that. So, what's the real deal? You work for the OINS? Or GUN's biggest rivals, the DOG?" Amy asked as her eyes peered at me like an eagle.

Something rang in the back of Galexia's head, as she recalled those names. Those were names of super top secret spy agencies! The girl then decided to play along with Amy's crazy theory.

"And what if I am, pinky?" Amy then whipped out the shiny thing that she was hiding from underneath her sleeve,

"Then as a member of GUN's top secret spy team, I will have to bring you in!" Amy said triumphantly. Galexia's jaw dropped.

"Y-you mean…you're really a spy…holy freaking cheese wiz…I thought that you were joking…" Galexia stuttered as she looked at the badge just to make sure that it was really authentic. Amy's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't tell me…you don't work for Divisions Of Go-betweens? Oh, man…my superior is really going to get me now! Ooh…" Galexia's mouth was open for so long that a table fly flew into her mouth, and it made her choke for a second, before it flew out again.

"Wait wait wait, back up a second…when did you start this whole, secret spy thing?" Amy's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Well, I guess I should tell you all of it now that I've already blown my cover…remember back when Sonic was in jail because everybody thought that he was Shadow?" Amy asked. Galexia clapped her hands,

"Yeah! That's from that part in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle-" Galexia then coughed as she just realized that she broke the fourth wall, "I mean, go on…hehehe…"

Amy looked at Galexia strangely, "Well…I was looking around for that key that I used to get Sonic free when all of a sudden, the GUN commander pulled me into a room, asked me if I wanted to do some spying on my Sonic and gave me the key! He said that once he looked at some footage, he automatically realized that Shadow wasn't Sonic, but he still wanted to keep Sonic in the cage, for who knows what…"

Galexia stared at Amy, before she realized something big…"THAT'S HOW YOU GOT INTO THE BASE!"

Amy stared at Galexia with a hard stare, "You have to swear that you won't tell anyone about this…" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer, "Or else, I'll lose my job…and you'll get a mean whacking…"

Just as Galexia was going to reply, Amy's doorbell rang once more,

"Hey Ames, can I come in?" Amy squealed once more, returning to the persona of a perky 12 year old girl as she bounded towards the door.

"Sonic! Is that you-" Amy said as she opened the door only to find a snickering Knuckles and Sonic, holding a grey box.

"KNUCKLES!" Amy screamed as her hammer appeared in her hands once more. Knuckles stopped laughing as his eyes shrunk in fear,

"Amy geez! Calm down it was just a joke!" Sonic shouted as he tried to get Amy to calm down. Galexia then walked over to the door,

"Hey no fair! You should have let me in on it! That would have been fun!" Galexia whined. Amy's angry glare turned from Knuckles to the chao girl in a second.

"Care to repeat that?" Amy asked in a sickingly sweet voice,

"Well, I said that they should have let me in on the joke…and I'm going to stop talking now…" Galexia said once she noticed the angry hammered hedgehog in front of her. Suddenly Sonic noticed that Galexia was in the house.

"G-G-Galexia? AHHH!" Sonic screamed as he dropped the present that he was holding and ran as fast as he could, away from the house.

"Sonic wait!" Amy screamed after him, but he was too far off… "Ooh! Galexia you're going to pay for making my Sonic run away! YAH!" Amy screamed as she started to chase Galexia out of the house and in the general direction that Sonic was running in.

"Sonic wait up! You're girlfriend's a mad man! AHHH!" Galexia screamed, once she started to see Sonic in front of her. "SAVE ME! I WANNA LIVE TILL NEW YEARS!"

"You're gonna pay Galexia! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Amy screamed as they were heading towards a gap. Galexia turned back into a chao and flew over the gap, while, Amy, despite the speed that she was going at, noticed that the gap was too big for her to jump, and stopped running.

"I'll get you Galexia! And your pesky chao wand too!" Amy called out after her.

Once Galexia was safely on the other side of the gorge, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Phew…I gotta get out of here…" She said as she took out her chao wand and flicked it three times.

_Galexia then landed on her butt, at her studio, with snow sticking to her body. _

"_Amy's a spy huh? I must say that I didn't see it coming…but then again that explains why she could always keep up with Sonic…must have been some sort of spy training or something…" Galexia muttered to herself, before turning to the audience. "Next up, we will be interviewing, the famous duo…Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog, to get their views on the game…SONIC FREE RIDERS!" The audience stared at Galexia._

"… _and some stuff about Sonic the Hedgehog 2006…Geez! You people can't take a joke can you? See you guys next chapter! Galexia the chao signing off!" Galexia the chao said as she disappeared in a flash of light._


	7. Silver&Blaze&Rabid Dark Chao in the Haze

Plot-Holes: Don't We Love Them All?

_~~~XxX~~~_

_Chapter 7: Silver and Blaze and Rabid Dark Chao in the Haze _

_~~~XxX~~~_

_A dark skinned girl, wearing a blue vest with yellow stripes and a floppy white hat with red spots, was sitting on the stage, her legs kicking the air, and her arms folded. _

_This is the author, our show host, the amazing, fabulous, spectacular, and mischievous…Galexia the chao!_

_Galexia, however, did not acknowledge her intro but instead stared at something on her wrist._

"_Stupid watch…" Galexia said, on the girl's wrist was a poorly drawn watch with the time 10:10 scrawled on. "Silver and Blaze were supposed to be here at 5:30! They're 5 hours late!"_

"_Uh, Galexia?" __**Writer's Freedom**__, said cautiously, "That's not even a watch-"_

"_YES IT IS!" Galexia shouted, "I know so, because Knuckles told me that Sonic told him that it works!" __**Storm337 **__snickered while __**OddSakura**__ just pointed out the facts, "You're watch is wrong. Its 5:05 right now." Galexia stared wide-eyed at her arm for about 30 seconds. _

"_ARGH! I knew it was a stupid watch! Knuckles so owes me! The marker that I used cost $55.68!" She then proceeded to try and throw the watch off of her only to realize that it was attached to her skin, and sighed before facing the crowd._

"_Hello everyone! This chapter is dedicated to __**Writer's Freedom**__, since I planned on writing this chapter for his birthday and I never got around to posting it and he's a good friend of mine!" __**Storm337, OddSakura, Nicole Goldenbreeze and XOxoSonAmy4400xO**__ all say "Happy Birthday" while _**DocterM**_ was in shock. _

"_I could have requested a chapter for my birthday? Darn it!" Galexia smirked at him before continuing._

"_Anyway…today is also super special because, WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT SONIC '06! Woo!" Everyone stared at Galexia with disbelief clearly written on their faces, while __**Nicole Goldenbreeze **__waved a small flag that read _Sonic '06 Rocks!_ Galexia's eye twitched._

"_Now…to start off…let me give you guys a general background of the game if you've never heard of it before or just because of its sheer awesomeness it has fried your brain and left you with no clue of the game's plot!" Galexia said cheerfully, as she waved her chao wand three times and disappeared into a portal._

_However, just as Galexia left, a worm hole appeared in the middle of the room and a purple cat and silver hedgehog walked out of it._

"_Uh…" the silver hedgehog said nervously, "Is this the right place?"_

"_Quiet Silver!" The purple cat said as she glared warily at the audience, "I think that we're being surrounded by the elite army of nerd robots." The silver hedgehog turned towards the purple cat with a look on his face that couldn't be described in words, _

"_For the final time Blaze, THE ELITE ARMY OF NERD ROBOTS DOESN'T NOT EXIST!" An awkward silence was left until, __**XOxoSonAmy440oxOX**__ whispered, _

"_Actually they are. I buy my groceries from their store, Nerd Robot Super Store." Before hiding underneath her chair._

_This caused Blaze to start up again and a giant fight to break out._

_~~~XxX~~~_

Meanwhile with Galexia, thankfully, her accuracy had improved and she had reached her destination without a problem. As she knocked on the door of the building that she had appeared in front of, she was answered by a threatening, scary, and quite possibly stuffy voice.

"_**If you don't get away from my door in five seconds, I swear I will-**_"

"Oh, Shadow!" Galexia cried out in a singsong voice, "I need your help!"

Shadow then opened the door so violently and quickly that it was on fire, "_**Get away from me or I'll rip your head off and feed it to the rabid Dark chao that live in the sewers.**_"

Galexia looked shocked. "B-but…I thought that I had captured all of the rabid dark chao that live in the sewers and hid them in your bathroom…" Galexia said thoughtfully. Shadow's eyes widended and he looked like he was about to strangle the chao girl until she continued her thought, "Oh, wait that was Sonic's bathroom…never mind…"

Shadow gave Galexia a strange look and started to walk past his flaming door, back into his house but Galexia grabbed him by his white chest fur before he had a chance, "No you listen to me _**Buddy. If you don't help me right now I swear that I'll rip your head off and reattach it to a care bear doll and donate it to a pre-school for babies that will get you even sicker than the cold that you have right now and then once your even sicker they'll throw you into Sonic's bathroom where you'll get eaten by the rabid dark chao!**_" Galexia growled. Shadow turned white…well that's what he would have done if he didn't have black fur.

"How did you know that I was sick...?"

"Internet!~" Galexia said in her singsong voice once more. "Now come on, I need your help, and Sonic's and Knuckles' and," Galexia shuddered, "The stalker's."

"Who's the stalker's-"

"No time! Now come on!" Galexia said as she grabbed Shadow's hand and waved her chao wand three times and jumped into the portal that had appeared before Shadow even had a chance to sneeze.

~~~XxX~~~

Meanwhile back in the studio…

"_BLAZE YOU ARE A MAD CAT! THE ELITE ARMY OF NERD ROBOTS DOES NOT EXIST! I made it up!" Silver screamed as Blaze crossed her arms stubbornly, _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk…Poor Silver…The Nerd Bots must have brainwashed you into thinking that they do not exist…" Silver was exasperated, _

"_B-b-b-but-"_

"_Stop it Silver. Now Galexia asked us nicely to come here to be on her show, and since she's not here, we are just going to have to wait."_

"_But-" Blaze then lit up in flames,_

"_And if I hear one more word out of you about how the Nerd Robots do not exsit, I'll fry your brain to pieces and feed them to the rabid dark chao that are hanging from the celing."_

"_What the- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silver screamed in agony. However this caused the rabid dark chao that were on the celing to wake up and angreily descend on the defenseless audience members._

_~~~XxX~~~_

Galexia and the sick Shadow then appeared in front of a familiar blue hedgehog's house, when suddenly they heard an earsplitting screech.

"NOOOOOO! Back! Back I say! NOT THE CHILI! AHHH! CURSE YOU RABID DARK CHAO! HOLY RINGS, THEY JUST ATE MY TV! NOT MY TV! No..NO…NOOOO! GET OFF OF ME! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic then ran screaming out of his house, a rabid dark chao piercing his leg with his teeth and a scary vampire dark chao clinging to his eye while screeching as well.

Galexia and Shadow stared wide eyed at Sonic, before Galexia waved her chao wand and an extreme gear board appeared in front of her.

"Come on slowpoke! We gotta get Sonic!" However Shadow was sneezing like crazy partly out of shock and partly because he just saw Sonic being mauled by rabid dark chao so, Galexia had to grab him and drag him onto her extreme gear before following the speedy hedgehog.

Once they reached him, he had apparently run into Tails' Workshop and was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"KNUCKLES! TAILS! GET THESES MONSTER'S OFF OF ME!" There was a small pause before the loudest scream that Galexia or Shadow had ever heard, erupted from the sapphire hedegog. Galexia instantly jumped off of her extreme gear and sprinted into the workshop, only to find Sonic gagged and tied to the TV where How To Share: Care Bear Addition was playing. The rabid chao were still biting him.

Sonic then saw Galexia out of the corner of his eye,

"Galexia! Help me! The chao…they got Knuckles and Tails and now they're forcing me to watch…this!" Sonic said in horror.

"Don't worry Sonic! I've got ya!" Galexia said as she grabbed Shadow, threw him into the TV, before grabbing the gagged Sonic, and pulling the rabid dark chao off of him.

"AHHHH!" Shadow screamed, partly because he had just been thrown into a TV and partly because the rabid dark chao where hurtiling towards him at a quick rate. Then out of the corner of her eye Galexia saw that Shadow was about to be mauled by two rabid dark chao so, she mustered up her strength, and grabbed Shadow as well before booking it out of there.

"Phew…" Galexia panted, "That sure was more troble than I expected…Time to get Tails and Knuckles!" Galexia said in her singsong voice once more.

"You're crazy…" Shadow said in between sneezes.

"Well at least I'm not insane! Now come on!" the chao girl said as she summoned a cart and attached it to her extreme gear board and loaded the two hedgehogs onto it. "We've gotta get Tails Knuckles and…the stalker before Blaze and Silver come!" Galexia said while looking at her watch. "Seeing that they're 5 hours late then I guess they wouldn't notice if I was a little bit late as well…" Just as Shadow was going to comment that the watch was fake, Galexia was up and running, towards Angel Island.

~~~XxX~~~

_Silver and Blaze, were now fighting alongside **S**__**onicathehedgehog, DocterM, XoxoSonAmy440oxOX,**__ and __**Nicole Goldenbreeze**__ to try and ward off the rabid dark chao that were hanging from the celing, while __**Storm337**__ was running around screaming._

"_Were gonna die!" **Storm337** wailed. _

"_Well, its not my fault someone had to go into a fit at the mear mention of rabid dark chao." Blaze huffed as she burned a dark chao with a creepy smile._

"_W-well its not my fault that dark chao scare me! B-besides, where's Galexia? She's late!"_

"_Actually…due to her watch she thinks that you're late…by 5 hours…" __** Nicole Goldenbreeze**__ murmured under her breath. Suddenly Silver was hit in the face by a barrage of dark chao and was knocked to the ground._

"_AHHHH!" Silver screamed once more._

_~~~XxX~~~_

Once Galexia had dragged Sonic and Shadow to Angel Island, they almost ran into Knuckles, Tails and …the stalker…

"Hi Tails!" Galexia said cheerfully.

"Uh, Galexia…what are you doing with Sonic and Shadow?" Tails asked warily. Knuckles and Amy both backed away from the chao girl.

"We need your help…" Galexia said as she looked at Knuckles and Amy. "So come on!" And with that, she made a piece of rope magically appear from nowhere and tied up the three of them.

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this!" Knuckles shouted as he tried to fight against the binds,

"Nope." Galexia said in a sing song voice once more.

"Hey!" Shadow said, "What about the stalker?" Galexia turned to face him,

"We already got her see?" Galexia said as Princess Elise materialized from behind Sonic.

"What the?" Sonic shouted. Shadow gaped at her, "I thought Amy was the stalker!"

"No silly, Amy is the semi-stalker! Elise is the real scary one, see!" Galexia said as she pointed at the red head. The girl had suddenly grown sharp teeth and long claws and was trying to claw out of the binding that Galexia had tied around her.

"HEY!" Amy said in annoyance. Galexia ignored her.

"Now lets go!" And with that, a portal appeard in front of them and Galexia pulled all of them into it.

~~~XxX~~~

_Blaze had just clawed the rabid dark chao off of Silver when Galexia and Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Princess Elise all fell on top of them._

"_Hey Silver! Hi Blaze!" Galexia said as she looked at her watch, "You're late!" When Silver heard those words he lost it, _

"_WE'RE LATE? I SPENT MY TIME WATING FOR YOU GETTING INTO A FIGHT WITH BLAZE, GETTING ATTACKED BY RABID DARK CHAO, AND-" _

_Princess Elise had finally clawed out of her binding only to turn into the King Rabid Dark Chao of All Dark chao and ate everyone in one gulp. Then everything turned white._

_Galexia then appeared out of the whiteness. _

"_That," she said, referring to what just happened, "Was the Mess that Sonic '06 was…in some people's opinions. Too bad I didn't get an actual interview with Blaze and Silver…no matter, I'll see them again when we meet up to talk about Sonic Colors! Next time, we will be talking about…Rouge the Bat! Chao for Now! Galexia the chao signing off!"_


	8. Rouge and some OTHER Confessions

Plot-Holes: Don't We Love Them All?

~~~XxX~~~

_Chapter 8: Rouge…and Some Other Confessions_

_A dark-skinned girl in a blue shirt and black shorts tip-toed onto the stage. __**Sonic Speed **__pulled out a rotten pepper from out of nowhere and threw it at the girl. This then prompted everyone else to start throwing garbage at the girl. She was then pummeled by a barrage of rotten tomatoes and other unsavory items._

"_Alright! Alright! I'm back!" Galexia said as she tried to swat away some of the rotten veggies._

"_How could you just leave us in suspense like that?" __** AL3X THE HEDGEHOG **__said angrily as __**CrazyNutSquirrel **__picked up a piece of moldy pizza and threw it at the chao. __**Sonicathehedgehog **__picked up __**CrazyNutSquirrel **__and threw her at the chao._

_**AndieTiggerPyro **__just glared at Galexia, who shivered uncomfortably in response._

"_Yeah! What the heck!" __**Nicole Goldenbreeze **__said as she picked up her computer and threw it at the chao._

"_WHOA! Nothing that could actually hurt me guys! Nothing that could actually hurt me!" Galexia shouted as she glared at __**Nicole. Nicole **__shrugged in response._

"_Yeah! I've been waiting her for FOUR YEARS!" __**XoxoSonamy440oxOX **__said with a crazed look in her eyes, "FOUR YEARS!"_

"_Aw shaddup __**XoxoSonamy440oxOX the**__ story hasn't even been around for four years…" __****__**Writer's Freedom**_ _said scratching his scraggly beard, "Although its been long enough for me to grow this beard…" he said thoughtfully._

"_Ew man that's nasty! Didn't you ever go home?" __** Odd Sakura **__said as she gave **Writer's Freedom**__a disapproving look._

"_Have some self-respect man! Geez!" __**Storm337 **__shouted as she scooted away from the smelly reader._

"_Well whatever! I'm glad that you've all been waiting so faithfully for me! Well…maybe not **Writer's Freedom**__**…**__I mean dude you could have gone home and taken a shower or something…but I digress! I know how excited everyone is for this new chapter! Right?" __**Touch the red gem**__ boo'd, which cue'd the entire crowd to begin to boo at Galexia once more._

_"Anyway, read my __A/N at the bottom for the full reasons! I don't want to put off this chapter anymore! So without further ado, I give you…Plot-Holes! Don't we love them all? Chapter 8! Rouge! …and some other confessions!" Galexia cackled manically before waving her chao wand and disappearing into the portal that formed._

_~~XxX~~_

It was around twilight. The sun was going down and the stars were just coming out. The entire city was beginning to glow with lights as Rouge the bat was walking down the street. She was strutting to the club she owned, Club Rouge, winking and blowing kisses at every boy that she crossed on the street. Suddenly she was hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

"What the…"

The last thing she heard was the maniacal laughter of a girl,

When Rouge came to her senses all she saw was darkness. The bat gasped and blinked and her eyes adjusted. Now she could see clearly. As Rouge looked around, she was able to comprehend that she was tied to a couch. Knuckles was tied to a couch and had many black bruises on his head, and looked like he was about to kill somebody. Shadow, was tied next to the couch with Rouge and looked like he was about to murder someone and then kill them again.

"K-Knuckles?" Rouge stammered, "What's going on here?" Knuckles struggled against his bindings and turned to face the white bat,

"I don't know. Once minute, I'm napping next to the Master Emerald and the next…I'm kidnapped!" Knuckles said as he attempted to raise his hands in exasperation, however, he had re-realized that he was tied to a couch and began to mutter death threats once more. Rouge turned to Shadow, only for him to give her the dead man's glare in response,

"Okay…then…" Rouge then took a look at her surroundings. So far, it looked as if she was on some kind of stage…she then looked at the couch, which she then noticed was not worn and old, but slightly new and well upholstered. The spy also noticed that the walls were not a scary black or grey, but almost looked a light shade of pink, or lavender. It was hard to tell in the dim light. Therefore the bat was able to extrapolate that they were in some sort of…studio or living room. Knuckles, now through with his death threats, began to shout out to the kidnapper,

"Come out here coward! Face us like a man!" The red echidna shouted as he began to rock his chair back and forth in anger,

"Oi! I am not a man, you meat-head!" Everyone went silent, nobody had expected a response. Shadow's eyes widened and he stopped muttering out death threats. After a few seconds of silence, Knuckles became even more enraged,

"YOU'D BETTER COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF! OR I'LL-I'LL-"

"Knuckie, if you keep doing that-" The chair then tipped and fell on the ground, Rouge sighed, "Never mind,"

The red woman snake monster on the other hand was freaking out, "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

A shrill laugh was heard, that made everyone go silent, once more. Rouge's ear's twitched, that was the same insane laugh that she heard before she black out,

"Knuckles you're a hoot and a holler…as always," the girl giggled as her voice carried around the room. Suddenly the hedgehog growled and spoke for the first time since Rouge had arrived.

"Show yourself, _**Galexia**_!" He spat, "I don't know how you got me tied up like this, but once I get free I'm gonna kick your a-"

"WHOA WHOA! Watch it, buddy! Keep it K+ rated!" The girl's voice scolded, Rouge turned to Shadow in shock, he knew the kidnapper? Knuckles (who had finally managed to set himself upright) on the other hand, shrieked like a little girl,

"G-Galexia!" Rouge narrowed her eyes. Already, she didn't like this 'Galexia' character. A). She was able to kidnap her and B). Both Shadow and Knuckles seem to know her.

Suddenly, the lights went on. Knuckles and Rouge cried out in shock while Shadow just grunted. They now could see that they were on a stage (like Rouge had predicted) and there was a human audience in front of them. On the other side of the room, were Sonic, Amy and Tails. They were sitting on a platform that said _**The Panel**_.

All of a sudden, the girl poofed onto the middle of stage. She had changed into a red sparkly dress and her hair was down in curls. Her blue chao wings were showing and she had blue halo around her wrists.

"Welcome, everybody!" The girl said as she gestured to the crowd, "My name is Galexia and because this episode is after such a long hiatus, we're going to have a talk-show today!" The audience cheered, while **AndieTiggerPyro **began to foam at the mouth and faint, "The studio that I am in is courtesy of Omochao who gave it to me as a gift! Let's have a hand for Omochao!" The audience cheered once more. Galexia then sat down on a chair next to the panel,

"Here, at our panel, we have Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic gave a cocky thumbs up, "Amy Rose," Amy giggled and waved, "and Tails the fox!" Tails smiled at everyone, "And our three guests are Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Woman Snake monster and Shadow the Hedgehog!" All three guests looked very angry.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN SNAKE MONSTER! I AM AN ECHIDNA! WE ARE A PROUD RACE! NOT SOME SORT OF MONSTER!" Knuckles shouted, Galexia waved her hand,

"Yeah yeah, whatever you tell yourself in order to sleep at night,"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES, I'M GOING TO-" Sonic clapped his hand over the irate echidna's mouth,

"Gotta keep it K+ Rated Knucklehead," Sonic said teasingly,

Galexia could hear Knuckles' muffled voice raise an octive out of anger and sweat dropped. Suddenly, Sonic yelped, and raced back to his chair,

"He bit me!" Galexia looked at Knuckles, who looked away in embarassment,

"Right...and today, we will be talking about, the highly controversial topic of Knuxouge Verses Shadouge!"

The entire audience went crazy. Knuckles and Shadow looked like they were about to bust a vein.

"I love you Knuckie! **Odd Sakura **screamed. Knuckles blushed while Rouge got even madder.

"Alright! Now this is how the show will go," Galexia said as she began to pace across the stage, "I will ask Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow questions and the Panel will confirm if the guests are lying or telling the truth!" She then struck a pose, "So let's get started!" The audience cheered, "Shadow we will start with you!" Half of the audience went crazy at the mention of his name, ** Storm337 **held up a banner "How do you like Rouge?"

"As a friend."

"LIER!" Sonic shouted as he stood up from his seat on the panel. Shadow slowly turned to look at Sonic and glared, "I-I mean, heh heh he's telling the truth…" Sonic stammered as he sat back down in his seat.

"Aw come on Shadow! Don't you like Rouge?" Galexia whined as she tried to egg on the ebony hedgehog. Shadow looked at her and she instantly blanched, "Eh…alright…moving on…to KNUCKLES!" The other half of the audience went crazy, "How do _you _like Rouge?"

"I don't. She's too annoying to like." Knuckles humped. Rouge glared at Knuckles,

"Oh really? Coming from the guy that doesn't even know how to lighten up!" The audience "ooo'd".

"How should I? With you and Eggman always coming to steal the Master Emerald!"

"Great! Now you're ranking me with Eggman!"

"Yeah! You and Him are so alike, it's like you're twins!"

"TWINS? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT THEN?" The audience, went silent. Sonic and Tails went wide-eyed while Amy's mouth dropped open. Knuckles had just crossed over into enemy territory,

Suddenly Galexia gave a mischievous grin, "Heh, lover's spat." Both enraged animals turned towards the chao girl,

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They cried out in unison. They then gasped once they realized that they were talking in unison and humped and faced away from each other…well as far away as they could face, since they were tied up and couldn't move very well.

"Alright, so we have Shadow, who is stubborn in his believe that Rouge is only his friend, and then we had that Knuxouge spat! Panel what do you think?" Galexia asked,

"Aww…that was so…so…KAWAII!" Amy shrieked as she swooned. Galexia raised an eye-brow, "Which was Kawaii?" *** Kawaii means cute in Japanese***

"Both! Aww! They're so cute together!"

"Okay…Tails!"

"Knuckles is obviously in denial." The two tailed fox said as he folded his arms, "And Shadow is still too attached to Maria, so I really don't think that he likes Rouge, but, on the other hand, he could really really like Rouge and only say that he thinks of her as a friend because he's just really mad right now."

"And Tails speaks with his words of wisdom!" Galexia said as the audience cheered in agreement,

"Next Question…for Shadow! Describe Rouge in three words!"

"Rouge is my partner, my friend and I trust her," The entire audience aww'd. Amy almost had a fan girl spasm. Sonic wiped his eye,

"That was beautiful…" Tails shrugged,

"He just restated why she was only a _friend _to him…" Galexia swatted Tails on the head playfully,

"Tails! Don't be a hater! Knuckles! How would you describe Rouge in three words!"

"Annoying, Sneaky and Evil,"

"You forgot, beautiful, gorgeous and awesome Hun," The bat grinned, Knuckles went red,

"Speak for yourself!" Galexia turned to the panel.

"Well…Rouge is flirting with Knuckles, so…I think she may like him," Amy said cautiously,

"Yeah, but did you see Knux's reaction? He turned redder than an apple!" Sonic said as he fell on the ground from laughing, "LOLOLOLOL!"

"Sonic, you don't say LOL…" Tails said as he sweat dropped,

"Actually, he should say ROFL…" Amy countered. Galexia kicked Sonic in the side, which made him stop laughing immediately.

"Come on, Sonic! Get it together for the next question," The blue hedgehog blushed,

"Yeah, yeah yeah…" Galexia smiled widely,

"Next question! "

"Oh boy…" Knuckles grumbled,

"This baby is for…_Rouge!_"The audience gasped, Galexia had a Cheshire cat grin, "This is the final question! The big one! The kahuna lagoona! The mother of all questions!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" the audience shouted, Rouge gulped,

"If you had to get Shadow and Knuckles a gift, what would you get them? And Why?" Everyone did an anime fall,

"What kind of question was that, Galexia?" Sonic asked in exasperation,

"I thought you would ask, who do you like more, Shadow or Knuckles!" Amy pouted. Galexia looked at Tails with a pleading look,

"Come on Tails, back me up." Tails shrugged,

"I got nothing." Galexia sighed,

"Fine. I'll explain after Rouge tells us her answer,"

"Well I'd get Shadow an Omochao, so that he could have a moving practice target," Sonic said, "But that's just me," Rouge on the other hand was silent,

"I'd make Knuckles a Master Emerald Security System, so that he could come down and hang out with us more often!" Tails chirped,

"I'd make them either a pastry or cake!" Amy said, "Something with fruits for Knuckles and maybe something chocolaty for Shadow…" Rouge on the other hand was stuck in thought,

_What would I give to Knuckles or Shadow? What would Shadow appreciate that isn't an obvious gift? What would Knuckles like? _Finally Rouge had her answer,

"I would give Shadow…a travel guide. Because I know how much he wanted to see the world with Maria, so I think it would be good for him to be able to travel the world," Everyone awed and Shadow began to look at the bat in a new light, "And as for Knuckie," Rouge winked at the echidna's redder face, "I'd come up to the Island once a week, just to give him something to do," Knuckles was exasperated,

"Oh! Come on! What kind of gift is that!"

"Don't lie. You know you love our bi-weekly sparring sessions," Rouge teased,

"WE DON'T HAVE BI-WEEKLY SPARRING SESSIONS!"

"Plus I know you get really bored up there so, it kills two birds with one stone. You don't have to leave your island, and I get practice!" Galexia turned to the audience,

"Actions speak louder than words you know…with this question, you can see how much Rouge cares for Knuckles and Shadow! You can see how much thought she put into each gift, which in turns shows, how much she cares for the other person," Galexia said knowingly.

A loud, 'Oh…' resonated through the studio,

The chao girl turned to the panel,

"Alright guys! What do you think? Knuxouge, or Shadouge?"

"That travel guide thing because of Maria, was very sweet. I think that it shows how much Rouge cares about that softer side of Shadow, so I say SHADOUGE BABY! Plus, cannonly there are hints of Shadouge here and there, Sonic Heroes anyone?" Sonic said before striking a pose,

"I think that with Rouge going up to Angel Island, she can spend more time with Knuckles so that they can get to know each other better, plus, who doesn't remember the whole space collision thing in Sonic Adventure 2?" Tails said knowingly, "Knuxouge for me,"

"Amy, you're the tie-breaker here! Which one, Knuxouge or Shadouge?"

"Hmm…I'd think I'd go with…Knux…no wait, Shad…Oh! They're both so adorable, I just can't choose! Kawaii…" Amy said with hearts in her eyes, before fainting, Galexia looked at Amy in shock, before turning back to her audience,

"Well there you have it folks! A straight tie! One in a million chance of that happening! Anyway, that's all for Plot-Holes don't we love them all, for today! Tune in next time for SONIC COLORS!" The audience cheered loudly once more! Galexia smiled at everyone before taking out her chao wand and flicking it three times before disappearing in a flash of light. Everyone then left the studio, chatting about how wonderful the show was. After the entire room cleared out, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow were still left stuck to the couch,

Suddenly Shadow spoke up, "So…who's going to untie us then?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG guys! I am so lazy! And I'm so sorry for not updating! Partly was because of someone's** **review (I've deleted it so that he won't get flamed)but also because I had gotten stuck on what to write for this chapter (originally it was going to be about how Rouge was able to fly with her small wings and that she actually had a jet-pack. Yeah, really bad…so I made it into a Knuxouge vs. Shadouge chapter! After all, they've both been hinted at in the games!) I hope that we have no hard feelings!**

**Sooo…I can't make any promises about when the next chapter will come out, but I can say that I'm already working on it!**

**Chao for now, faithful readers!**

**~Galexia**

**P.S. If I've offended you Sonic Speed then I'm totally sorry! I don't think that you're actually unhygienic!**

**P.P.S. Happy 4th of July American people!  
**

**P.P.P.S. I like writing P.S. xD  
**

**P.P.P.P.S. There are a lot of P.S.'s  
**

_**Sonic Speed **_


	9. We're going to the Carnival NOT

~~~XxX~~~

_Chapter 9: We're Going to the Carnival!_

_A tan-skinned girl magically poofed onto the stage, _

_"Hey everybody!" __**OddSakura, AL3X TH3 H3DG3HOG and Storm337 **__waved back, _

_"Hi Galexia!"__** TatlTails **__was sitting in the fetal position, _

_"Why do I keep appearing here? How do I get home? Mommy…" Galexia ignored __**TatlTails **__and continued to speak to the rest of the audience,_

_"Guess where we're going today?"_

_"Home?" __**TatlTails **__said weakly,_

_"Sonic's house?"_

_"Tails' House?"_

_"INSIDE THE MASTER EMERALD?" __**Writer's Freedom **__said who was hyped up on mountain dew, coffee and coffee cake, "NO WAIT? INSIDE THE CHAOS EMERALDS? NO WAIT? INSIDE THE SUPER EMERALDS! NO WAIT INSIDE THE-" Galexia waved her wand and and brick fell on __**Writer's Freedom's **__head which caused __**Writer's Freedom **__to be knocked out._

_Everyone crowded around __**Writer's Freedom,**_

_"Is he going to be okay?" __**Sonic Speed **__asked,_

_"Yeah, I'll make sure that __**Writer's Freedom**__ wakes up before the episode starts," Galexia said nonchalantly, _

_"Anyway, we're going…THE LONDON 2012 OLYMPICS!" Galexia cheered,_

_Everyone gave her blank looks, _

_"What happened to Sonic Colors?" __**OddSakura **__asked,_

_"Screw Sonic Colors! The London 2012 Olympics is where it's at!" Everyone except__** OddSakura **__cheered as Galexia summoned a portal and hopped into it!_

_"But I wanted to meet a wisp…"_

~~~XxX~~~

"Wow! Sonic, I can see Big Ben!" a familiar peppy voice sounded,

"And I can see my arm losing blood," another voice dead panned, "Can you loosen up on the vice grip Amy? I can't perform if I don't have blood in my arms!" Amy, the girl that Sonic was currently being dragged by, blushed with embarrassment, and let up on her grip,

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited! I can't wait to see Princess Peach compete today! I hear she's really good at floor dancing!"

"I thought you hated Peach's guts!" Tails asked in surprise. Amy grinned,

"Nah, I don't hate her. She's just my rival! Like you and Luigi, Tails or Sonic and Mario! I just kinda go overboard during these games, which is why it looks like I hate her. Plus she's got a great fashion sense!" Amy said as Sonic and Tails sweat dropped. They were on their way to go and see Mario, Peach, Bowser and Silver compete in the floor event.

"What happened to cheering for our own team?" Tails asked, "I thought we were coming here to support Silver, since its 3 against 1!"

"Eh, whatever. Silver can handle himself. What I want to see is Bowser floor dancing!" Sonic laughed as he clutched his sides, "That's gotta be comedy gold all by itself! Oh, and Mario! Gotta support him too!"

"But he's your rival…"

"And my friend that makes awesome pasta and chili!" Sonic drooled, "He said that if he comes in first place, he'll make me a chili dog so good that my eyes will fall out!"

"Eh? Sonic don't let your eyes fall out! How else will you be able to complement me on my outfits if you can't see me?" Amy said in horror. Galexia, who was eavesdropping on their conversation via a portal in the sky, did a fist pump,

"Score! I came at just the right time! Silver's going to be floor dancing! I wanna see Silver dance like a girl!" Suddenly, Galexia shifted from her spot in the sky, got lose and began to fall. Galexia screamed as she landed on Sonic,

"Augh! What the- GALEXIA!" Sonic groaned as he looked up from his place on the floor!

"Hi Sonic! Hey Amy, Tails!" Galexia said happily as she waved at the two. Tails smiled and waved back,

"Hey Galexia! I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Amy smiled as well, but it was more life threatening than anything else,

"If you don't get off of my Sonic in three seconds, so help me God I will-"

"Okay, okay! " Galexia said as she jumped off of the blue hedgehog, "I didn't come here to smother Sonic actually…"

"Really?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his forehead, "Then what did you come to do? Stalk me-"

"I came to interview Mario! And maybe Tails!"

Cue shocked induced silence,

"W-What? Mario?" Tails asked in confusion, "I thought you were only interviewing me!"

"You dolt, THIS STORY IS IN THE SONIC FANDOM! You _can't _interview Mario!" Amy said in shock. Galexia folded her arms,

"This is my show. You can't tell me what to do pinky,"

"PINKY? Why I outta-"

"But just to appease you, I'll interview Sonic instead!" Galexia said as she turned to Sonic,

"WHAT? That's even worse! Don't touch my Sonikku!" Amy howled. Galexia ignored her before turning towards Sonic,

"Hey, what's up with Amy? Why is she acting so weird?" Sonic shrugged,

"Eh? I don't know…must be her time of the month…" Sonic said before getting punched in the face,

"SHUT UP!" Amy wailed. Galexia helped the blue hedgehog up and glared at Amy before starting,

"Alright, Sonic! So, everyone knows that you're the fastest thing alive-" Sonic posed in a prideful manner and wiped his finger underneath his nose,

"Well I don't mean to brag, but *ah* you know, I _am_ fast."

"But what everyone doesn't know, is how Mario managed to beat you in all of your track events!" Tails and Amy looked at the blue hedgehog in shock,

"W-What?"

"You heard me right! How did Mario manage to beat you? Was he on drugs? Did you wear some sort of two ton cement brick thing instead of your normal shoes? Were you on drugs?"

Sonic looked wide eyed, "What are you talking about! I never lost to Mario in any of my track events!" Galexia tsked, and shook her head,

"Poor guy...he's obviously in denial. However, its a good thing that I have my proof! Observe!" She said as she pulled out her Nintendo 3DS and played a video of Mario racing against Sonic and beating him.

Amy and Tails peered over Sonic's head in order to see the screen,

"I can't see anything! The screen's too small!" Galexia looked peeved,

"The screen is not too small! Your giant Cyclops eyes are just too big!"

"Maybe you should by a Nintendo 3DS XL Galexia. Now with 3 times the screen of the original 3DS!" Tails chimed in, pulling out a Nintendo 3DS XL for comparison purposes (shameless plugs, I know…), "Plus the price has dropped to only 50,000 rings!"

"50,000 rings?" Amy and Sonic said, as they pulled their heads away from the 3DS to gape at Tails, "That's a bargain!"

"I want to get one in Cosmo Black!" Sonic said happily, "Or maybe Flame Red?"

"How about Aqua Blue?" Amy swooned, "It'd be the color of my beloved Sonikku!"

Galexia then inserted herself between the Mobians, "Guys, this is not some sort of lame rhyming commercial, so stop advertising Nintendo's products! And lets get back to my interview!" She said before turning her full attention back to Sonic, "As you saw Sonic, that video showed proof that Mario is almost as fast-nearly faster than you! How did it happen?"

However, Sonic had gone back into shock as he recalled what was in the video in the first place.

"This…this never happened! I don't remember to losing to Mario! I don't even remember racing in the first place!" Sonic said as he ran around in a panic, "Which means there's only one conclusion,"

"That you had your mind wiped after every one of your events?"

"No! SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING MY MIND! I'M UNDER MIND CONTROL! THE END IS NIGH!" Sonic screamed as he ran away from the trio,

"Sonic wait! Don't you want to see Peach and Mario!" Amy shouted as she ran after him. Galexia laughed at Sonic's antics before turning to Tails, "Heh, poor Sonic…that prank was totally awesome! So what's the real deal Tails?" Tails laughed,

"I can't believe that you created an entire fake video Galexia! That's hilarious! I didn't think that you'd go that far!" Tails said as he wiped a tear from his eye, " But here's the real story. Since everyone knows how Sonic's true speed would own Mario ten times over, we (more specifically, I, the Olympic committee only gave me funding) created a mindless clone to race for Sonic that had normal speed, so that Mario wouldn't get owned. Same with Shadow and all of the other hedgehogs that have super speed," Galexia's eye twitched,

"So…you made a clone of Sonic to race with…?"

"Yup!" Tails said brightly,

"THAT'S INSANE!" Galexia shouted, "Can you make me one? I can use it to totally prank Sonic!" She giggled as she spun around (the possibilities of all of the pranks were endless). Suddenly she stopped spinning, "But wait…if that's a clone…then wouldn't Sonic notice that he's not racing in any of the track event,"

"Oh, we figured that out as well. See we have a mind control chip in Sonic's brain that automatically KO's him whenever he's about to race. That way he doesn't freak out once he sees himself racing!" Tails said eagerly,

"Whoa! Can I see you do it right now?" Galexia asked,

"Sure!" Tails said as he pressed a button on a remote that he pulled from out of nowhere.

Somewhere across London, Sonic's eyes bulged and he KO'd, leaving him defenseless against Amy and her kisses,

"Ha! That's hilarious!" Galexia said as she watched Sonic being dragged away by the pink hedgehog via portal mirror. Tails laughed as well, but he suddenly caught sight of his wrist watch,

"Ah, but we'd better get going Galexia. We don't want to miss Peach's event," Tails said as he looked at his watch,

"Yep! I totally understand! So, I'll catch you later then?" Tails nodded,

"Yep! See ya!" He said before running off towards the Olympic venue,

"Kay! Bye Tails!" Galexia said happily before turning back towards the audience.

"Well, since I'm in London, I'd better check out all of the different events! You never know when you're gonna have another chance like this! So, I'll catch ya later!" Galexia said before disappearing in a big display of sparkles and bubbles.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. The most insane and illogical reason to how Mario and Sonic are evenly matched in the Olympic games series! xD**

**However, next time we will be doing Sonic colors for real! LOL, I just couldn't pass up an episode on how Sonic is so slow for the Olympics! Sorry for the shortness! That was really the only plothole that stood out to me for this entire series…well that and how they got Silver and Blaze in one dimension…but I got lazy and didn't want to type anymore, LOL**

**Anyway, Chao for Now!**

**~Galexia**

**P.S. GO TEAM USA, TEAM JAMACIA And TEAM GB! (Great Britain)**


	10. We're Going to the Carnival! FINALLY!

_Chapter 10: We're Going to the Carnival! Finally!_

~~~XxX~~~

_Galexia, (you should all know who she is by now) poof onto the stage, breakdanced and struck a pose. __**AL3X THE HEDGEHOG, TatlTails **__and__** I'm not Mad- I'm Alice **__clapped while __**Child at Heart Forever **__whistled._

"_Hey everyone! Guess what! We're going to the Carnival!" The audience went silent. __**Alice's **__hand went up, _

"_Does this carnival have a gravitron?" Galexia shook her head and everyone groaned,_

"_I don't wanna go to some cruddy carnival that doesn't even have a gravitron…" __**AL3X **__moaned. __**Kira the Mew **__picked up __**TatlTails **__and threw her at Galexia, _

"_You suck!" Galexia dodged __**TatlTails **__and gave __**Kira **__a disapproving look. _

"_Hmph! By carnival did I mention its Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park!?" Suddenly everyone stopped groaning, stood up and gave Galexia a round of applause,_

"_FINALLY!" __**OddSakura**__ cheered, tears streaming down her face "I've waited so long for this day!"_

"_We're going to the carnival! Car-ni-val! Car-ni-val! Car-ni-val! Car-ni-val!" __**Child **__chanted as __**I'm not Mad- I'm Alice **__started screaming out of excitement. __**Kira **__did a fist pump, _

"_Yeah!"_

"_Wait a minute…didn't Sonic blow up the Interstellar Amusement Park…?" __**AL3X **__wondered as Galexia churned up a portal big enough for everyone to fit,_

"_Yay!"_

"_Wooohooo!"_

"_I love Carnivals!"_

"_Mommy, the weird lights are coming again…"_

_**AL3X **__sighed__**, **_"_Eh, what could go wrong…?_"

~~~XxX~~~

For some odd reason, instead of ending up at the Interstellar Amusement Park, Galexia appeared in front of a giant TV screen. It was so big that no one could see the edges of it. Everyone stared at the chao girl in confusion,

"Why are we here?" **Child **asked the chao girl,

Galexia donned a mischivious grin, "Wait for it…" The TV turned on and the opening scene for Sonic Colors appeared. After the HD sequence played, Sonic appeared on the screen. He ran from one edge of the screen then ran to the other. The screen then flashed to show Sonic and the wisps running towards the group. It was pretty average…

Except for the fact that Sonic was screaming like a little girl,

"Help! I'm trapped in this box! Someone help me! I've run everywhere but I can't find an exit!" Sonic shouted as he stared in horror at his legs, " And I can't stop running! Help me! I'm claustrophobic!"

"…He's afraid of Santa?" ** Alice **asked in confusion. Everyone else stared at Sonic with horror as Galexia fell on the ground laughing. Sonic finally noticed Galexia on the floor and yelled at her,

"You! You did this to me! Get me out of here!" Galexia was crying from laughter,

"It…It wasn't me…It was S-SEGA hahahahaha!" The wisps that were surrounding Sonic gave him odd looks and tried to get away from him (except for the Purple wisp, he was laughing with Galexia), but sadly they were also in suspended animation and therefore they couldn't move from their spots.

After Galexia laughed for a few more minutes, she wiped her eyes,

"Hooh…alright enough of that! Let's get on to the actual show!" Galexia said as she waved her chao wand,

"W-Wait! What about me!" Galexia smirked at him and jumped into her portal, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

~~~XxX~~~

This time Galexia appeared in the actual Interstellar Amusement park, right outside the Welcome sign to Tropical Resort.

Eggman's voice could be heard overhead_, "Welcome to Eggman's Interstellar Amusement park where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!"_ Galexia grinned,

"Whatta bargin! I've gotta admit, it is stellar! And I can't believe I'm actually in space! Good thing that chaos don't need air in order to survive!" Galexia smiled before looking around, "Sweet! We're in the Tropical Resort! I must say, Eggman's really outdone himself…" Suddenly the girl caught sight of Tails and Sonic,

"Hey Tails!" Galexia called out as she raced over to them. Tails's eyebrows arched in surprise as he slowly waved back.

Sonic on the other hand, began to have a breakdown,

"You!" He shouted as he pointed a shakey finger at the girl, "Y-You left me in that box to die! I had to wait five hours until someone brought this magical hand to select the New game button and then I met up with Tails!" Galexia stiffed a giggle as she thought of Sonic running and screaming in place. Tails sighed,

"Oh, that really happened," Tails said with mild surprise, "I thought that Sonic was just being hysterical and having hallucinations again,"

"I WAS NOT HAVING A HALLUCINATION! And what do you mean _again?_" Galexia interrupted them, seeing as a fight was about to brew up,

"So, why are you guys here?"

"EGGMAN'S UP TO SOMETHING-" Tails put his hand in his mouth,

"Ignore him. He's just being high strung and suspicious again,"

"Oy um nyot fiy stfrung Kails!" Sonic argued, his voice muffled from Tails' glove,

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we got an invitation to come up here and since the park seems fairly legit, we were about to go on some rides. Do you wanna hang with us?" Galexia's eyes lit up,

"Would I!" Sonic began to cry quietly. Tails removed his hand, only to slap Sonic in the face,

"Get it together man!" Sonic nodded,

"Sorry little buddy…" Galexia stood in between Tails and Sonic and began to skip happily.

"So which ride are we hitting first?"

"The biggest rollercoaster there is!"

"Those really cool flying cars!" Galexia blanched at the mention of the rollercoaster,

"Sorry guys. I don't do rollercoasters. I hate drops," Sonic grinned mischiviously,

"Really? That's too bad. Come on then Tails! Gotta jet, Galexia!" The blue hedgehog almost cheered as he grabbed Tails by the arm and dragged him away,

"S-Sonic! Let go of me! Soooooonic!" Galexia humped and folded her arms,

"What a jerk. He only wanted to get rid of me. Well I guess I'll go on a few rides before heading over to Sweet Mountain!" Galexia said happily before running over to the giant ferris wheel.

After sabatoging the ride so that it wouldn't stop spinning- I mean relaxing on the giant ferris wheel, Galexia caught sight of Sonic grinding happily on grind rails and jumping into rainbow hoops. She could hear his loud cheers as he did an AMAZING combo.

And there, Galexia had found her payback for him ditching her. She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden, the rest of the grind rail disappeared,

"What the-AHHHHHH!" Sonic shouted as he fell back towards Earth. A random person that had seen the blue hedgehog fall, turned to the chao girl in concern,

"Is he going to be alright?"

Galexia waved her hand, "Psh. He's got seven more lives left. He'll be fine," Suddenly, a familiar rumble was heard from Galexia's stomach, "Ah, pranking sure makes me hungry. I wonder what ol' Eggy has to eat around here…"

Out of nowhere, the speakers came to life and an announcement began to play, _"Remember ladies and gentleman, try the newest dining experience here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, The Bucket O' Sushi. Now with FISH!" _Galexia gagged,

"What?! What's that supposed to mean!? You mean they didn't have fish in it before?! How do you even _make _sushi without fish?!" Another announcement came on, "_"Remember to try out one of the new space pops! All the flavor of outer space with only half the radiation." _Galexia groaned,

"Never mind…I'm not that hungry anymore…" She then heard another loud groan. She turned only to spot Tails, who was a particular shade of green,

"Hey Tails, what's up?"

"I…ugh…just had a bite at the Bucket O'Sushi…urgh…" Tails moaned. Galexia shuddered,

"Now with real fish right?"

"Fish or no fish, Eggman's cruelty knows no bounds…I'm gonna go and find a bathroom…" Tails groaned before shuffeling over to the nearest bathroom. Galexia gave him a sympathetic look,

"Poor guy…" Galexia then took one last look at the Tropical Resort, "As much as I like it here, I really want to check out the other places! Let's a' go! Plus I hear the Water Slide at one of the other planets is really cool! Now with 32% less raw sewage!" Galexia said excitedly before whipping out her wand and disappearing in a flash of light.

~~~XxX~~~

"_Welcome to the Sweet Mountain. Insulin will be provided at a marginal extra cost. And by marginal, we mean enormous."_ Eggman's voice resonated. Galexia ignored him as she baked in the scenery.

The sky was a beautiful shade of cream and the entire place smelt like cake! There were giant mountains of sweets and hamburgers all over the horizon, and frosting was all over the place! There were even chocolate frosted donuts hanging from cranes from the sky!

"Yay! Edible rides made from sweets here I come!" Galexia cheered before running over to the nearest ride only to start licking it, "Yum…mint chocolate…"

Eggman's voice came on once more, _"We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting. Do you even know where they have been? People have_ _been sitting on those rides! WITH THEIR BUTTS!" _Galexia froze, her face turning an odd shade of evergreen green, _"Ok, go ahead, lick them. Don't say I didn't warn you,"_ She instantly lifted her face from the ride and ran for the hills,

"SWEET LORD OF CHAOS THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Galexia cried out as she began to wash her tongue with soap, "People sit on those rides, with their butts! I can't believe I licked that! Argh! I need to bleach my mouth!"

After a few minutes of intense scrubbing, Galexia sighed and began to lean up against the trunk of what seemed like a giant Candy cane. Galexia knew better than to lick it though. She shivered at the thought.

"Hey…is that Galexia?"

"I think so…you wanna go and say hi?"

"No, run before she sees us! She can smell fear! Like a rabid dog!" a voice said shakily. Galexia propped open an eyelid and looked over to where the two voices were.

"No! She's spotted us!" A sigh was heard,

"Stop it Silver, your embarrassing us…"

"But Blaze…" Silver whinned. Galexia took this opportunity to throw herself off of the candy cane tree she was leaning on and walk up to the duo,

"Hey guys," Galexia said mischiviously, "Going on a date?" Silver and Blaze turned red,

"W-What do you m-mean?! W-what's a date?!" Silver spluttered. Blaze turned to face away from the silver hedgehog,

"No we're not. I was suspicious after receiving an invitation to come here from Eggman, so I wanted to check it out. Silver just decided to tag along," Galexia sighed,

"Blaze, you're such a party pooper, just like Sonic…" Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blue blur get hit in the face with a jellybean rocket. She laughed as she heard his shout of agony. Sonic picked himself up as he continued to run onto a grind rail made from licorice. Galexia suddenly grinned evily once more, "If you would excuse me for a second…" Silver and Blaze gave the chao girl odd looks as she took out her wand and flicked it twice.

"Sweet Mountain, is so sweet and it's got an awesome beat! Sweet Mountain is a treat quite literally-" Sonic sang as he continued to grind, passing giant lollipops, ice cream and pocky.

And instantly a giant chao started to chase Sonic, eating up his licorice grind,

"Gotta run faster! Faster, yeah! Gotta burn these calories! Gonna get fat if I stop, these donuts aren't healthy! Da-nuh, Daaah- What the?" Sonic said, pausing mid-song, when he felt the breath of something behind him. He slowly turned around only to find a giant chao staring him in the face,

"AUGH! WHAT IS THIS?!" Suddenly a light bulb went over Sonic's head, _A chao…that can only mean… "_GALEXIAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Sonic screamed as he tried to grind even faster to outlast the giant chao. However the chao, who had been starved for 3 days, ate faster and Sonic fell to his sugary death once more,

"Sonic!" Blaze and Silver called out. Silver angrily turned to Galexia,

"What the heck?!" Galexia didn't respond as she was too busy laughing,

"Haha! That was hilarious!"

"How is that hilarious? You just killed him!"

"No, Silver look he's fine," Blaze said as she pointed to the hedgehog who had gotten back up, "He has five more lives," Silver still growled at Galexia who was snickering. Galexia looked back at Sonic only to see that he was giving her the dead man's glare. Galexia turned white,

"Heh…alrighty then…that's enough of Sweet Mountain for now…let's get out of here before Sonic decides to kill me! I only have three lives left!" Galexia said worriedly as she created a portal and shoved the cat and hedgehog into it,

"Galexia! What are you doing?!" Blaze howled as she disappeared,

"Noooo! I still didn't get to try the Bake Me Crazy!"

Coincidentally, the announcement for said ride began to play, "_There's no line at "Bake Me Crazy", the ride that simulates what it's like to be baked like a cake. The ride itself lasts an amazing 20 to 25 minutes or until golden brown, and is not recommended for our guests who are sensitive to temperatures exceeding 350 degrees._"

"AND THERE'S NO LINE! GALEXIA YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Silver shouted before he too, disappeared. Galexia made one last taunting look at Sonic before jumping in as well and disappearing in a flash of light.

~~~XxX~~~

The trio landed on top of someone soft,

"Hey! Get off of me!" Blaze, Silver and Galexia scrambled off of the person,

"Sorry! I wasn't aiming properly!" Galexia said apologetically,

"Ugh, you're just lucky that you guys didn't crush my bags! I have my gifts for my precious Sonikku in there!" The annoyed girl said as she wiped the dirt off of her red dress,

The girl was none other than Amy Rose,

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Silver asked in confusion. Amy ignored him and gave Blaze a hug,

"Hey Blaze! It's been a while since we've seen each other!"

"Likewise." Galexia high five Amy,

"Oh hey Amy! So…are you on any 'official businesses?" Galexia asked quietly, forming air quotes at the mention of 'official business'. Amy shook her head,

"Nah! I'm on vakay! I heard that my Sonikku was here so I decided to check it out! This place is amazing!" Amy gushed. Galexia nodded in agreement,

"Yeah! I so want to meet his architect! I want him to make my house look like Tropical Resort!"

Meanwhile, Silver looked lost, "Vakay?"

"Vacation, Silver. It's an abbreviation…" Blaze sighed. Silver blushed in embarrassment,

"Yeah…I knew that…just making sure you did…" Galexia finally pulled herself away from Amy's conversation,

"Wait Amy…where are we?"

"Starlight Carnival! The place where people walk on pathways made from light!" Amy said as she gestured to the armada of spaceships and fireworks. The sky was filled with stars and constellations as fireworks lit up the sky. Everywhere people were partying and playing instruments, and all around just having a good time.

"Whoa! They have DDR here? That's a gigantic mat!"

"No, Silver those are just the roads…" Amy cleared her throat in order to gain back attention,

"Anyway…I was just waiting for the Electrical Light Speed Parade to begin-"

"ELECTRICAL LIGHTSPEED PARADE! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Galexia hollered, "IS THERE GOING TO BE A MARCHING BAND?! LOOK THAT ROBOT HAS A TRUMPET!" Galexia shouted, as she ran over to an egg pawn that was wearing a shakos and was playing said trumpet. Amy, Silver and Blaze all sweat dropped,

"What's up with her?"

"Must be Marching band overload…every time she sees something related to Marching band, she freaks…" Eggman's voice began to play over the loud speakers,

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the main viewing area where the Light Speed Electrical Parade is about to begi…" _Galexia cheered as she ran back to the group in order to catch the parade,_ "oh and that concludes our Light Speed Electrical Parade." _

Everyone sweat dropped as Galexia fell to the ground in agony,

"When they said Light Speed they really meant it…"

"If Eggman can build a light speed electrical parade, then why can't he build a robot faster than Sonic?"

"Shh! Don't say that out loud! He has ears everywhere!"

"That…That was cheap…I thought that Sonic would finally make his Marching debut…" she moaned as she began to sulk,

Silver awkwardly patted Galexia's head,

"This is Eggman remember. Since when would he actually put in legitimate resources towards anything? Look he's even got duct tape holding up his rides!"

_"Please refrain from peeling off the special space-age polymer holding the starship together, it may look and feel like duct tape, but it's not, it's called... err... space tape! Very advanced stuff. Thank you." _Galexia gave Silver a look,

"Silver don't be silly. That's Space tape not duct tape. S-p-a-c-e. You really must not get out a lot," Silver clenched his hands and steam came out of his ears. Figuratively speaking of course.

"Silver, let it go…" Blaze said soothingly as she rubbed Silver's shoulders. Silver sighed and released his hands from their white knuckle fists.

"Fine…well let's go on some rides then…" Silver grumbled as he walked over to the nearest Space Ship, "This one looks interesting."

Another announcement began to play," _Please note that this ride is not safe for children under 12, or over 13. It is also not safe for 13 year olds."_ The group backed away from the ship slowly,

"_O-_kay…hm! How about that one?" Amy said giddily as she ran over to another ship that held a giant sign that read 'Lunch Pad' on it.

_"Rocket your way to the Lunch Pad for a fine dining experience! You'll have a blast! It's fun for the whole family. Please no old people or children."_

Galexia giggled,

"Sorry Silver, you can't come in." Just as Silver was about to give Galexia what for, a high pitched shriek stopped them,

"Eek! IT'S MY SONIKKU!" Amy suddenly shouted, startling the three. To Galexia's fear Sonic was charging straight towards them. An angry look on his face.

"GALEXIA! You are _so _gonna get it!"

"Crap!" Galexia rapidly pulled out her wand and flicked it, "He's gonna kill me!"

Instantly the light path that Sonic had been running on, stopped forming and the blue blur ran off the edge,

"GALEXIAAAAAAAA!" He shouted angrily as he fell through space, Galexia hurriedly pushed Silver, Blaze and Amy into a portal,

"Quick! Into the portal! That won't hold Sonic back much longer! He's still got four more lives!"

"What did you do to him to get him so mad anyway?" Blaze wondered out loud,

"Nothing much…well some sabotage here…a giant chao there…disappearing grind rails that led him to fall to his death multiple times…the usual," Galexia chuckled nervously

"YOU SENT A GIANT CHAO AFTER MY SONIKKU! I'LL **KILL** YOU!"

"What? But he started it! He's the one that ditched me!"

"JUST GET INTO THE PORTAL BEFORE HE EATS US ALL!" Silver screamed as Galexia hurriedly jumped in.

The group disappeared in a flash of light,

_"If you experience explosive decompression, please try to avoid staining the seat cushions. Those things are expensive!"_

~~~XxX~~~

The group landed next to a vat of green toxic waste. There were asteroids above their heads and the silence was pierced with multiple screams of horror. Everyone gave each other shaky looks,

"…Where are we Galexia?" The chao girl shrugged,

"I don't know. I don't really pay attention to where I'm going…I'm pretty sure we're still in the park though,"

"Well judging from the surroundings, I can extrapolate that we're probably on-"

"ASTROID COASTER!" Silver shouted, "I love rollercoasters! Come on guys! Let's go on one!" Amy and Blaze murmured in agreement. They didn't mind. Galexia on the other hand, turned pale and gulped,

"Well if everyone's good, I'll be going now so see ya-" Silver grabbed Galexia with his telekinesis before she could run away,

"Not so fast Galexia! We're going on the Asteroid Coaster, and you're coming with us!" Galexia eyes widened as the group began to slowly approach the scary looking coaster,

"T-That thing?! N-No way! Please Silver! Have mercy!" Silver only laughed manically as they made their way to the roller coaster.

_"Welcome to the Asteroid Coaster, accident free for 45 minutes!"_

"A-Accident free?" Galexia squeaked, "For only 45 minutes!? What is this!? A death trap?!"

"That would explain the screams…" Blaze pondered as she rubbed her chin and assumed a thinking position. Silver ignored Galexia's pleas as they made their way onto the ride, and into the seats.

Eggman's voice came on once more,

"_And now for a few announcements: In space, nobody can hear you scream. Except for the person sitting next to you, so please be considerate of others, no one likes a screamer," Galexia_ glared at Silver, who was sitting right next to her,

"I hope I blast your eardrums," the girl muttered as she sent an evil glare towards the silver hedgehog. Silver shivered, but still kept his cocky grin. After all she was harmless as long as he kept his telekinetic grip on her,

"_Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times, because there are tiny asteroids traveling at incredible speeds, hurtling through space. Keeping your hands and feet in the car won't prevent you from being hit, but our lawyers tell us we have to say it anyway. " _Galexia began to cry as Blaze and Amy gave her strange looks,

"I'm going to die on this ride…"

"_Also, please beware for the spikes on the asteroid coaster! They are sharp! Really! We have to warn people about spikes! Like they won't notice the spikes! I mean, come on! The cars are nothing but spikes! Unbelievable! Wha...! Uh... My... my what is still on?"_

And with those words, the Roller Coaster came to life, and began to move. Instantly Galexia began screaming bloody murder as she latched onto the Silver hedgehog with her death grip,

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The rollercoaster started off with one large drop, followed by two smaller drops. Amy and Blaze were screaming in good fun. Silver's face was feeling the full effects of G-force and Galexia was peeing her pants.

The rollercoaster then turned upwards as they went for a loop-de-loop,

"NOT THE LOOP-DE-LOOP!" Galexia cried out as she rose her screams an octave higher. The line of cars raced pass a volcano spewing toxic waste and a belt of asteroids before charging down a drop,

"GET READY FOR THIS DROP SILVER!" Blaze called out, "IT'S A BIG ONE!" Silver grinned and looked ahead.

Only to start screaming like a little girl,

"THAT'S NOT A DROP! THE TRACKS GO DOWN INTO A BLACK HOLE!" Now everyone began to scream out of fear, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"SILVER WHEN I DIE I WILL _**HAUNT**_AND _**KILL**_YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE!" Galexia screeched, "RIGHT AFTER I KILL EGGMAN FOR BUILDING THIS GODFORSAKEN ROLLERCOASTER!"

"SONIC I LOVE YOU!" Amy sobbed.

"BLAZE I LOVE YOU!" Silver cried out. Blaze slapped him,

"Get it together Silver! This is not the time for petty love confessions! We can still make it out of this! We just need to jump at the right time!" Everyone managed to nod as Blaze began to count down,

"One…Two…THREE! NOW!" Silver used his telekinesis to raise everyone into the air and out of their carts. They landed on the tracks and watched as their rollercoaster cars hurtled down to their doom.

Amy was on her knees panting, still visibly shaken by the close call they just had and Blaze was glaring at Silver.

Galexia, was all but one step away from killing him with her crow bar,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU ALMOST GOT EVERYONE KILLED?!" Galexia shouted as she repeatedly hit Silver on the head,

"imsorryimsorryimsorry,"

"SORRY'S NOT GOING TO CUT IT FOOL!" Galexia said angrily, "I'm not even going to attempt to sabotage Sonic this time. If more of this is what's up head for him, then he's already good as gone! I'm out of here! Chao chao!" Galexia grumbled as she pulled out her chao wand and disappeared.

Everyone was silent until Blaze arched an eyebrow,

"So…how are we supposed to get off of this thing?"

"Flying?" Silver meekly suggested.

~~~XxX~~~

Galexia teleported herself to the calmest place she knew of in the entire park,

The one and only Aquarium Park. Galexia smiled as she relished in the soothing music and beautiful oriental architecture of the buildings. Surrounding her were exotic fish of all shapes and sizes. Held back by a 50-inch pane of glass of course.

All in all, very relaxing. The complete and polar opposite of a certain Asteroid Coaster,

"Once again, I give my props to Eggman's architect. This guy really outdid himself here!" Galexia said as she layed down on the ground and propped her head up on her arms. She looked up at the sky, which was filled with fish,

Only to have her eardrums blasted by Eggman's loud voice,

_"Welcome to the exotic aquarium! Any water you may notice on the floor is the result of our diligent house cleaning staff's mopping! And not evidence of a dangerous leak in the- oh heck with it! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

And in a split second, the soothing effect was lost. Everyone began screaming and running around like ants…running?...from other ants? Galexia hurriedly stood up,

"Aw come _on! _The one time I want to relax! Sonic's on his own! I'm not getting a water induced afro on his behalf!" Galexia said in annoyance as she whipped out her chao wand, and disappeared in a flash of light,

~~~XxX~~~

The girl reappeared in the Park's second most calming place,

Planet Wisp.

"_Attention guests. If you can hear this message, you are trespassing in an area still under renovation. If you are not a robot_ ,_ please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here. Thank you._"

Galexia sighed and layed down on the grass,

"I don't care if I'm trespassing. I'm gonna relax here whether Eggy likes it or not…" Galexia then flipped over, so that she was laying on her stomach, "Now that I think about it…why would Eggman just try to ruin such a beautiful place? There's no need for renovation! This could be like a nature park or something!" She took a deep breath, "Huh…and he did say to ignore anything evil that I might see…Humph. Guess Ol' Suspicious Sonic was right…Well whatever," she flipped back onto her back and began to point out pictures in the clouds, "It's his job to save the world, it's my job to bug him until he does so…" Suddenly Galexia gasped and sat up,

"Speaking of worlds…the name of this place is _Planet _Wisp right? That…that means that Eggman kidnapped an entire planet! And he chained it up to his little base of operations like the Little Planet!" Galexia rubbed her chin, "Hmm…but if this is a giant planet, It shouldn't be able to be stuck like this. Planets are so massive that they shouldn't be able to be held by a measly chain. If anything, this planet's own gravitational force should be forcing the other attractions to it! Maybe Eggman's using the planet's natural gravitational forces in order to have the other attractions stay together, like in some sort of orbit or something…like Earth and the Moon or the Sun and its planets..."

Galexia raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, "Whoa…I just had a Tails moment…but really, that doesn't make any sense…"

Suddenly, she felt a rumbling sensation on the ground. Like an earthquake.

"Whoa!" Galexia said as she tried to stand up, "What's going on here!"

.:On the Other End of the Park:.

"Drat! My Mind-Control cannon has malfunctioned! It's going to destroy my beautiful park!" Eggman said angrily as he slammed a fist on his newest robot that ran on Hyper Go-On Energy. Sonic glared at the robot before noticing the escape pod in the background,

"Tails get out of here!" Sonic shouted before pushing the fox in, "I'll see you on the ground floor little buddy!" Tails eyes widened in shock and he gasped as he was pushed in and sent down towards the planet,

"Sooooonic!"

.:Back on Planet Wisp:.

"Oooh…" Galexia quickly whipped out her wand and twirled it on her fingers, "I guess it's time for the final battle! I'd watch, but we're all out of time folks! Chao chao! Next time we'll be talking about Chao!...where are they now?" Galexia chirped as she flicked her wand and disappeared in a flash.

~~~XxX~~~

**A/N: This chapter was soooo much fun to write! Sonic Colors is up there on my top 10 favorite Sonic games and Starlight Carnival, Tropical Resort and Sweet Mountain are my favorite levels (the music and the level designs are awesome)! If you didn't catch it, the plot-holes were how people were able to breath in space and how Planet Wisp could be stuck like that when it's a planet (Thanks again Alice!) They weren't really obvious, but there's really nothing else wrong with Sonic Colors so I didn't have much to work with :/**

…**now that I think about it, I didn't let Yacker have an appearance in this chapter. A bubbly white alien with a red eye and a curl on the top of his head appeared out of nowhere, **

"** #$$!3 34$44524 :{}: #%)" Yacker said happily as he waved to the audience. **

**I have no clue what he said but It sounded cool! Yacker waved again as he disappeared the same way he came. xD I really wanted to add in a section about Tails under mind control, but I couldn't fit it into this chapter. :P It'll probably be in some random part in the later chapters so be on the look out! LOL.**

**I made this chapter longer than normal since I don't really know when I'll update again (I'm getting busy now a-days). I'll try hard for my beloved readers but I make no promises!**

**Chao chao!**

**~Galexia**


	11. Chao, Where are they Now?

The scene opens on a dark room, with only a large computer screen giving off a source of light. One is by the computer, fingers rapidly clicking, trying to take down firewalls and passwords so that a file can be accessed and downloaded. The one by the computer smiles a little, the passwords have been overridden. Now all that's left is for the large file to copy onto the flash drive.

"Dude, how much longer until the file is done downloading?" An impatient voice called out. The rapid sound of a tapping foot accompanied the annoyed voice of the speaker. The recipient of the question sighed, before responding,

"Not much longer...it's 67% done. Its a pretty big file, so its taking a while to load..." Following this voice was the rapid clicking of keys from a keyboard,

"Can't you make it go any faster?" The previous voice whined,

"I'm going as fast as I can," the one by the keyboard huffed,

A gasp could be heard from the other side of the inclosed space,

"Well you're gonna need to go faster hun. I can hear drones coming down the hallway," A new voice called out; this one was by the door.

"Approximate ETA?" the one by the keyboard asked,

"I think a few minutes," The door was thrown open, and shut just as quickly, as the one by the door was thrown backwards,

"Guy...Guys...they've...they've got my wand...I...I couldn't...hold them back..." The newest entree huffed, struggling to regain lost breath. The one by the door groaned,

"Chaos...you couldn't have warned me..." the one by the door groaned while rubbing a rapidly appearing sore spot. The impatient one, however, was clearly enraged,

"What?! How could you let them take it? That thing is super powerful! If the robots give it to their master and he's able to harness its energy, then we're doomed!" The newcomer's eyes narrowed as she snapped to face the impatient one,

"In case you've forgotten, I don't have any secret powers, so it was just me going up against a few hundred _robots! _Of course they were bound to overwhelm me! I'm lucky they only got my wand, instead of my arm or something!"

The one by the door, after the dizziness dispersed, rested an ear on the metal once more, "ETA one minute. Get into your battle positions guys,"

The newbie turned to face the one by the door, "Sorry about that. You okay?"

"As I'll ever be,"

"I knew we shouldn't have brought you," the impatient one growled, "This was supposed to be a simple recon mission..."

"Without my help you still would've been in captivity!" The newbie growled as she poked the impatient one in the chest, 'Mr. I'm so strong and able to handle myself in any situation!" The impatient one pushed the newbie away from him,

"Touch me one more time-"

"Touch me one more time and you'll do what?" The newbie grinned evilly "You wouldn't do anything to hurt a cute little-" The impatient one's eyes widened in shock before narrowing into slits,

"You're not even cute, you crazy, psychotic b-"

"Don't even go there you stupid bush pig-"

"Bush pig?! You do not want to start with me today you imbecilic c-"

"Ooh! You're using such big words, finally go to school? Oh, wait I forgot, they don't teach preschoolers!"

"Guys!" the one by the door's voice called out over the shouting, "They're right outside the door!" The impatient one and the newbie stopped their fighting to immediately face the one by the door,

"Dude!"

"83%! I can't get past this firewall any faster!" The one by the door, jumped away from it, just as the door was obliterated by a giant explosion,

"Augh!" Not even before the smoke began to clear, gunshots rang out, as they ricocheted off of the metal walls. The newbie ran for the one by the computer, while the one by the door and the impatient one sprung into action and started to take out robots,

"90%!" the one by the computer called out. The newbie began to cover him, picking up the fallen debris from the walls and throwing it at any of the robots that tried to come their way.

The one by the door kicked a robot in the stomach, "Geez, they sure have upgraded their robots since the last time we've been here...I can tell that the metal alloy's even thicker than before. I can hardly make a dent in them!"

"Hmm...I agree. Its not taking me as fast to take them out," The impatient one said while smashing the drones left, right and center. Suddenly, he noticed that one of the robots he destroyed had a bright blue wand in its metal grasp,

"Yo!" The impatient one called out to get the newbie's attention,

"98%!"

"Catch!" The wand flew through the air, as the newbie's fingers extended to catch the relic. The newbie smiled as the warmth from the familiar object filtered through the newbie's body,

"It's good to be back," The newbie grinned before the wand shape-shifted into a long, metal crowbar, "Ha!" The crowbar sliced through a multitude of robots, as the one by the computer pulled out the flash drive,

"I'm done! Let's go!" The one by the computer called out,

"Took long enough," the impatient one huffed, kicking a final robot down, before surrounding the newbie. The one by the door followed suit. The newbie flicked the wand-it had changed back from being a crowbar-and all four of them were surrounded by a mystical glow.

And in the next second, they were gone.

* * *

_Inside the studio, the audience sat in silence. Everyone looked at each other with questions evidently on their face. The scene was so vague...it was hard to get a read for what just occurred._

_Finally __**Cooldude1453 **__took the initiative to speak up "Guys...where's Galexia?" __**Duskzilla **__shrugged, _

"_I dunno," __**OddSakura **__said as __**she **__scratched_ _**her **__head, _

"_Yeah, this is weird," __**PeaceLoveSonicandChao **__also said, "Normally she's here way before I get here, and I'm __**always here,**_" _Everyone turned to face __**PeaceLoveSonicandChao, **_"_What? I've been on the edge of my seat waiting for this chapter!"_

_Suddenly, the chao girl, Galexia herself, poofed onto the stage, along with Tails, Sonic, and Rouge,_

_**TatlTails **__cheered, "Hey look guys! Galexia's here!" Everyone turned towards the stage, to find Galexia in a skin tight outfit similar to Rouge's that had a blue chao as a breast plate instead of a heart._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting!" Galexia said cheerfully, as she greeted the crowd, "I haven't seen you guys since last year!"_

_**SuperSonicWarrior **__nodded __**her **__head slowly, smiling softly, "What you did there. I see it,"_

"_Kid Icarus Uprising references FTW!" **Im Not Mad-I'm Alice** cheered.  
_

"_Hi!" __**Child at Heart Forever **__said, as __**Kira the Mew **__waved back, _

"_What's with the outfit?" __**I'm Not Mad-Im Alice **__asked, _

"_Well, we just got back from," Galexia paused for suspense, "A secret spy mission!" The crowd gasped, _

"_What?!" __**Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23 **__said in shock, _

"_Yup. You see, we had to go to GUN's secret underground hideout in Holoska, to get this!" She stole the flash drive from Tails' hands, "A document on the residing place of all chao," The audience gasped once more, __**sonicathehedgehog **__fainted, _

"_You mean __all __chao?" __**AL3X THE H3DG3HOG **__asked, just to clarify, _

"_Yup!" Galexia smiled. Tails who noticed the confused look on everyone's face began to explain,_

"_Well you see, after the events of the whole Shadow incident, GUN-other wise known as Guardian Unit of Nations- became really wary of all other life forms. They were kinda afraid that another 'Shadow' could be lurking anywhere, so at first they did a whole bunch of research and created these giant files on all different types of animals. They even tried to capture us, but Sonic put an end to that," Sonic nodded, to confirm what he said, "Anyway, because GUN was so paranoid, they weren't satisfied by these files, so they started capturing all the other types of life forms. The ones GUN couldn't get to, Eggman captured and put in his robots,"_

_**Child **__gasped, "That's why I never see anymore Flickies around!" Tails nodded, _

"_That's right. So, GUN ended up capturing all of the chao. However, Galexia was talking to Rouge about chao one day and asked her if she could look up anything about Chao in their database, and Rouge found a file that said that all of the information was down in the Arctic Holoska base, so we had to travel there on a recon mission to get it. We believe that they sent most of them into space. The story of what happened to the chao and everything else surrounding it on this flash drive,"_

_**PeaceLoveSonicandChao, **__who had been listening carefully, suddenly asked a question, "But wait...if all of the chao were captured, why wasn't Cheese?" Galexia winked, _

"_That's another story for another day my friend," Sonic growled, _

"_You forgot to mention the part about Galexia almost jeopardizing the mission," Galexia, still smiling, turned away from Sonic, _

"_Tails you forgot to mention the part about Sonic getting captured by a few robots, and me having to save his butt," Tails sweatdropped and faced the audience, _

"_Oh, and Sonic and Galexia got into a little fight," Rouge sighed, _

"_Ha...Little is right...at least you didn't get your head smashed by a gigantic metal door..." Galexia sweatdropped, _

_"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that...Anyway, now that we have the data we can finally start the show!" Galexia cheered along with the crowd, "Finally! I've been waiting so long to do another episode!" The chao girl said happily as she flicked her wand and changed into some black shorts and a peach sleeveless shirt, "Tails do you have the projector?"_

"_Yup," Tails said as he shoved the flashdrive into his laptop and plugged the laptop into the projector. Instantly a loading screen displaying two tails showed before the file opened up on the big screen. _

"_Hey! That text is so tiny!"_

"_I can barely read that!"_

"_I knew I should have brought by 3-D glasses with me..."_

"_Yeah...wait, what?!"_

_Galexia cleared her throat, "No worries loyal audience, I'll just read the document out loud *ahem* _8.24.2001. OPERATION CODE: 569923.10.257 Project WANA-"

"_WANA? What a _wana-be _name..." Sonic mumbled as Galexia glared at him before continuing to read, _

"WANA or We Are Not Alone.

The general has comprised a list of a group of animals that he suggested to keep under constant surveillance as they have displayed violence or ability to become violent.

Animals include:

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Miles Prower, Amy Rose, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA, Rouge the Bat, CREAM THE RABBIT, Vanilla the Rabbit, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, BIG THE CAT, CHAO, JET THE HAWK, Storm the Albatross, Wave the Sparrow, Shade the Echidna.

Animals that have/are being/been considered of commiting violent acts but since have gone missing include:

Silver the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo.

Creatures that have/are being/been considered of commiting violent acts but have since been destroyed include:

Chaos (water God) Emerl, Black Arms*.

**Project WANA**-

Objectives: To research into, discover and terminate any organisms whom have the capability to unleash horrendous damage onto the human race or contribute to the efforts of the radical outlaw Doctor Ivo Kintobor.

Project WANA was initially created after the events of THE CHAOS INCIDENT (OPERATION CODE 44567823.11.732) but was officially established after THE ARK EVENT (OPERATION CODE 234387.12.732) had taken place. GUN has begun to investigate the possibility of there being many hidden weapons of mass destruction or organisms capable of mass destruction (such as SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG and CHAOS). Therefore GUN has created the WANA Project which is dedicated to investigating the possible animals and organisms with this capability and eliminating the organisms which pose a possible threat..." _Galexia trailed off,_

"_Wait...so does that mean that all the chao are dead?" Galexia asked as her face grew hot from shock. That couldn't be...all of the cute chao COULDN'T be dead?...right?_

"_Keep on reading hun," Rouge said. Galexia nodded, "Right. Okay...these next sections are just paragraphs on all of the organisms which GUN believes has the capabilities to commit violent acts against humanity...so I'm gonna skip farther down," The stage went quiet, only for the clicking of the chao-girl's finger on the mouse-pad of the laptop, "Alright, here's something..._

_**CHAO**_ _(pl. chao)- Tiny blue fairy like organisms that are related to the water god, CHAOS 'read above'. _

Average Adult size: 8 inches to 1 ft.

Average Weight: 25-35 lbs.

Danger level: Red emerald.

_Chao _portray an image of selflessness and cuteness to lower the guard of predators, however research into the mythical creatures of lore has produced the theory that Chao are one of the strongest enemies against humankind.

Chao have incredibly high levels of chaos energy (almost in parallel to that of SONIC THE HEDGEHOG) and consider Chaos Emeralds and Chaos drives a source of food and nourishment. All of the chaos energy one Chao consumes on a daily basis is enough to power Casino Night zone for a day. Chao chaos consumption levels are on par with the chaos consumption levels of SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG or KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA.

Based on his or her environment, Chao can develop and gain remarkable abilities in the areas of swimming, flying, strength, speed and intelligence. If provoked Chao will rebel against the Human or Mobian owner and some diseased or 'Rabid' chao are known to become especially violent and attack. Attacks by a Rabid Chao can lead to sickness, transformation into a chao, or often, death of the owner.

Chao also have very short life-spans but can reincarnate into a stronger immortal form if well cared by the owner. These forms include, Angel Chao- a hero chao reincarnate, Chaos chao- a normal chao reincarnate, and Devil chao- a dark chao reincarnate. Chao are not to be underestimated, for their cute and cuddly countenances often hide his or her mischievous and often evil intentions and provide a great cover for his or her acts of terror against humans. This is true in the case of Chaos who looked harmless before absorbing the chaos emeralds and turning into a monster which devastated Station Square, killed thousands of civilians and costing said city over one hundred billion rings in renovation costs.

Chao, who are a part of Chaos(Water God) are not to be handled without caution. In my opinion, they are the deadliest of the potential enemies for they can win civilian support with their adorably cute features and any public execution of them would result in a severe decline in support for GUN. My recommendation is to effective immediately quarantine all chao onto an island (under the guise of a chao resort) where they then can then be disposed of accordingly- Dr. Wan Kyoubayoshi." _Galexia finished reading and looked up from the computer, _

"_So Chao Island was actually a Chao C-C...Concentration Camp?!" The girl's eyes were filled with tears, "I can't believe this! And they even had a Chao school and everything. GUN is disgusting! Decieving the public like this is in-excusable!" Tails noticed Galexia's distraughtness at this information and took on the task of reading the rest of the file,_

"**Elimination Techniques-**

_Chao Elimination: _The discussion of the elimination of Chao came to a vote with the Board of GUN. Three choices were presented to the seven board members, the seventh being the General.

_Death by Toxic Gas_- The gas would be a toxic boron and nitrogen combination which would posion the air, destroy the oxygen compounds and lead to a slow, painless death.

Pros- Non-painful death (The chao would only feel sleepy due to lack of oxygen before dying calmy).

Cons-Toxic gas may escape the air of the island and travel to the mainland islands

_Death by Isolation_- Chao are very needy animals and often die without companionship or compassion from others. Setting chao in isolation by blocking off all access to Chao Island would result in this death.

Pros- Easy to set up

Cons- Not guaranteed to destroy all chao, could result in a public outroar/ loss of support in people not being able to visit their chao on the island.

_Exile_- The Chao could be sent to another planet with no way to ever return to Earth and terrorize humans.

Pros- Does not result in any deaths

Cons- Most expensive

The Board was split even, with two votes for each of the three choices, leading the General to be the tie-breaker. The General chose exile, for the mass murder of these animals would not look good in the public's eye.

The Cover Up Story was as simple as creating the Chao in Space series which hid the fact that all of the chao were in space in reality. The idea was so popular that owners soon forgot about not being able to visit their chao and became obsessed with the series. The Chao were sent to an unknown planet in the Andromeda system. After the destruction of the Chao the WANA Project was terminated for the Black Arms invasion had occurred soon after."

_Tails stopped reading and turned to face the chao-girl, all traces of sadness gone from her face, _

"_Yay! The Chao are alive!" She was so happy that she jumped up into the air, "So Chao in Space was just a cover up to hide the disappearance of all the chao?! No wonder!" The girl laughed. Tails sweatdropped, _

"_Uh...I thought you would be outraged by now Galexia..."_

"_No way! On the contrary I'm elated!"_

"_I'm not," Sonic's voice groaned, "So now what are we gonna do? The chao have been sent to an unknown planet CHAOS knows where-" _

"_Don't be such a emo Shadow-hog Sonic! This is easy! All we have to do is ask Knuckles to use the Master Emerald to track the Chaos energy that the Chao will emit and then-POOF-Off to Chao planet to see the chao!"_

"_Sounds easy enough," Tails smiled, _

"_I'm always up for galatic space travel hun," Rouge batted her eyelashes, "and I wouldn't mind seeing that old Knucklehead either,"_

"_You mean your _boyfriend?" _Sonic smirked, _

_Rouge continued to grin, "I don't mind you making assumptions about me Sonic, after all that' just one of the ways you deal with not being able to get a girlfriend because of your cyclops eye," Sonic's hands instantly went to his face, _

"_Shaddup! I am NOT a cyclops! Didn't that joke die already with the rabid chao?"_

"_Big Blue you just got burned so bad, a chili dog couldn't be hotter,"_

"_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" Tails and Galexia shouted before being interupted by __**TatlTails**__, _

"_Hey! I didn't spend an entire year sleeping here to see you shout all day! Now get to the flipping episode! I wanna see some cute adorable chao!" The four instantly stopped their bickering as Galexia flicked her wand, opened a portal and jumped into it, Rouge, Sonic and Tails following suite._

_A few seconds after they left __**Cooldude1453 **__spoke up, "Wait...__**SuperSonicWarrior**_ _didn't chew Galexia out for not updating in a year!"_

"_Come ON __**SuperSonicWarrior**__! You had ONE JOB!"_

"_I can't even..."_

* * *

"For the last time-NO! Vector I don't want any part in your get quick rich scheme! I have to guard my emerald!" The red echidna yelled, annoyance etched onto his countenance. Why couldn't this thick headed crocodile get it through his thick head that he didn't want to advertise his detective agency by scamming people with the elusive 'Master Emerald Perfume'

"Buddy, man, dude, come on! Its so easy! All I need you to say is _The Air around the Master Emerald Gives me My Awesome Muscles!_ And people will be lining up in droves to buy this!"

"But its just water in a bottle! I can't scam people like that! I'm the Guardian of the Master Emerald, I have to be truthful!"

"Truthful smoothful! Come on man! Why can't ya help out your old pal Vector?"

"Yeah echidna snake woman monster? Why can't you just help out?" a high pitched voice chimed in, "If I've gotta go without TV for one more day I'm gonna go crazy!"

"CHARMY STAY OUTTA THIS!"

"WHO ARE YA CALLIN A WOMAN SNAKE MONSTER?!" The irate echidna and crocodile shouted at the same time.

Charmy laughed, "Hey, you said Woman Snake Monster not me dude,"

"RAAAAGH!" Knuckles yelled once noticing the logic in the bee's statement, Darn if he wasn't getting good at pushing his buttons.

Espio who had been invisible the entire time suddenly appeared in front of Knuckles on his knees, "Knuckes please. If you don't want to go for the scam then at least give us a couple hundred bucks. We have no heating, no AC and especially no cable and if I have to go one more day of Charmy complaining and dragging me around during 'play time' I will seriously kill him," Knuckles cringed at seeing the once strong ninja on his knees. He knew it was pretty bad when Espio started begging,

"Aw Espio, you know I would if I could...but I don't have any money." Espio let out a low moan and began to assume the position-fetal position that is.

And this is when our foursome appeared out of thin air and landed on the emerald,

"AUGH!" Knuckles let out before the mass of bodies landed on him and his emerald,

"Hey, I'm getting better at opening these!" Galexia said cheerfully as she got up and dusted off her clothes, "I didn't land on a cliff again! Yay! Hiya Knucklehead! Can I borrow the Master Emerald?"

"What?! NO! Never!" Knuckles growled as Rouge jumped off of him,

"Ew, I think I just landed on something sweaty and disgusting," Knuckles's was fuming at this point and was about to lash out at the bat when suddenly,

"Hey! You better not be talking about my Sonnikku!"

Amy appeared,

Sonic, at hearing the voice of his stalker jumped ten feet in the air, "Chaos, No! She's here too?" The blue hedgehog then got on his knees, "Chaos, help me please, don't let her stuff me in that bag again, I couldn't breath and it didn't even smell like chilidogs-" His prayers were cut off by a loud squeal, "Aw forget it."

"Sonic, I haven't seen you since The Interstellar Amusement Park! Eeeeeeee!" The rose hedgehog cried out as she glomped her favorite hero,

"That was only last chapter-' Sonic choaked out,

"One chapter was too long my love-" She said as she began to hug him even harder, breathing in his scent and remembering the smell so that she could later re-make it into a musky perfume that she could spray around her room in order to synthetically feel as if she was completely surrounded by multiple Sonics that she could hug and kiss and-

Oops, sorry, this isn't supposed to be horror...

Back to comedy...

"Granted that the last chapter WAS a year ago..." Rouge muttered. Galexia shoved her hand over her mouth,

"Let's not speak of that..."

"Wait a second...how did you even get on the island anyway?!" Tails cried out in shock, after realizing the major plothole,

"Easy," Amy smiled, "I just stole one of your flying inventions,"

"Of all the chaos emerald-Tails!" Sonic shouted, Tails sweatdropped,

"Sorry, I forgot to lock up the place! I'm only an immature teenager after all!" Galexia, after hearing the comment about immature teenager's rememebered the focus of this chapter,

"Wait wait wait! Lets get back on track! Chao Planet, remember? The chao? Knux I'm gonna take the Master Emerald okay? Lightning*-, no wait...Shadow! I need you!" The chao girl called out as she flicked her wand. In a show of glitter and sparkles a seriously pissed off Shadow appeared in a second,

"What the hell?" The ebony hedgehog growled, "I was just in the middle of-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, nobody cares," Galexia rolled her eyes as steam began to pour from the hedgie's head, "I need your help,"

"Who says I'm gonna help you?"

Galexia shrugged, "Well, nobody really," Shadow's eyes widened in surprise,

"Really? I'm free to go then?"

"Ha, heck no! While I typed that sentence, I stole your chaos emerald!"

"Of all the chaos emeralds! God Damn it!" Shadow sweared as Galexia punched him, "K+ dummy! No cursing!" Meanwhile, Rouge and the others were elated that Shadow would be joining them on their intergalatic adventure,

"Hey its Shadow! The party really starts now," Rouge purred. Sonic grinned,

"Hey Shads-" Only to get pummeled in the face with a chaos spear,

"What did I say about the stupid names Faker?" Espio, suddenly realizing that the author was here, ran to her and grabbed her legs,

"Galexia please! I can't stand the torture! We need money!" Galexia's face softened,

"Ooh...you know its bad when Espio starts begging on his knees...tell you what? I'll help you in the next chapter if you can get Knucklehead to let me use the Master Emerald," The ninja's face contorted with relief. Espio was up in a second,his face turning cold while sending his ninja stars flying just centimeters away from the red echidna's face. Knuckles, who was once again in a heated debate with Vector and Charmy, yelped at the sudden attack and was easily pinned by the lightning fast blades,

Espio appeared out of thin air standing above the red echidna,

"Knuckles, I am not above using rabid chao torture to end my suffering," The guardian's face blanched,

"Fine!" He spat, "Do what you want Galexia! But I am supervising!" The chao girl shrugged,

"Fine by me. Shadow, I need you to sense a large spike of chaos energy out in space. Rouge, Sonic, Tails and I found a doc detailing the residing place of all chao, which were placed in space by GUN. We believe that a large spike may lead to their whereabouts and we need someone with Chaos Sense to find it,"

"What? Are you kidding me?! You brought me here for this?! Knuckles knows how to use Chaos Sense!"

"Yeah, but the female readers wanna see you cuddling with chao so I had to incorperate you in,"

Amy's eyes widened, "Tails...what are readers?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Amy..."

Shadow grumbled as he begrudginly walked to the emerald, "I'm not doing this because you forced me, I'm doing this to go against GUN's orders about the chao,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night..." Shadow muttered death threats under his breath as he placed a gloved hand on the emerald and closed his eyes,

"I've located a spike...grab onto me, and I can use Chaos Control to transport us there," In an instant, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Galexia all grabbed onto Shadow,

"Chaos..." And at the last second, Galexia grinned evily, stretched and grabbed the ends of one of Knuckles's dreads,

"Control!"

And the group was off to the planet in a flash, leaving the Chaotix alone on the island,

"...You know?" Vector spoke up, "Who ever said that we needed Knuckles's permission to say that he said this anyway?" Charmy shrugged his shoulders,

"I dunno. Hey, lets lie then! And while we're at it, lets steal Knuckles's stuff and sell it to fangirls!"

"Good idea Charmy!"

Epsio was silent as he banged his head against one of the columns of the Master Emerald shrine,

"Kill me now please...these idiots are going to be the death of me..."

* * *

The group instantly appeared on a luschious green island in the middle of what seemed like a forest. There were multiple islands floating in the middle of the air and waterfalls were cascading from said islands. Florishing flora proliferated in the area and the air was cool. All in all a chao paradise.

"So...this is where the chao are?" Sonic whistled, "I could get used to a place like this!" Galexia's eyes widened in shock as she took in the place, "Wow! That's amazing! These floating islands are almost like Angel Island!"

"Sonnikuu, let's have our honeymoon here!" Sonic growled as he felt Amy latch onto him once more,

"Tails!"

"Sorry again Sonic!" The fox sweatdropped, before his eyes boggled practically out of his head, "Look at these species!" He cried out as he ran around, inspecting the different types of flowers, "This texture! Those colors! I. NEED. SAMPLES." He let out a girly squeal before foaming at the mouth and falling to the ground twitching,

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Is...he going to be okay?"

"Eh." Knuckles on the other hand, was fuming,

"WHAT THE FUDGE!? WHO BROUGHT ME HERE?! I HAVE TO WATCH THE MASTER EMERALD AND I LEFT IT WITH THOSE THREE IDIOTS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He then saw Galexia out of the corner of his eye and began to charge at her, "GALEXIA!" Galexia was shocked out of her awe of the planet after hearing the bellow of his voice and shrieked-

And in a second, hoards of chao were among them, in a battle stance,

Everyone stopped moving as a familiar brown chao made its way through the hoard,

"CHOCOLA?!"

"Aww Chaos! I knew I should've brought Cream!"

"This is an episode about CHAO! Why wouldn't you bring Cream?!" The brown chao interrupted the bickering,

"Welcome to Chao Planet, intruders! Now say your final words before I unleash the rabid dark chao on you," The screen paneled to focus on the shambling dark mess of giggling chao in one of the conors of the trees and the entire group blanched,

Galexia stood up, "Wait wait wait! You've got it all wrong! We've been looking all over the place for you guys! We come in peace-" She shook her head, wrong approach, "Hold on a sec..."She then pulled out her wand and flicked it, and in a poof of dust she herself turned back into her hero-chao form. All of the chao's eyes widened and Chocola gasped,

"Incredible...another chao...Welcome then Sister...?"

"Galexia," the girl smiled, "We've been looking all over the place for you guys...Cream's been worried sick and Cheese misses you so much Chocola...and I can't even begin to describe the amount of anguish all the other owners feel about their missing chao," Chocola gasped as tears went to his eyes,

"Cream...Cheese...I have missed them too, but my place is here..."

Tails rubbed his chin, "Wait a second...how can you speak english if you're a chao?" Chocola smiled,

"The air on this planet allows the breath to speak in any toungue."

"If we bottled this up and sold it, it would be the best selling language learner since Chaosetta Stone!"

Tails was about to fangirl once more at the scientific possiblities, of analyzing this mysterious air when Sonic interupted him,

"Wait...is that...Speedy?!" He said in shock. Almost everyone had had a chao in the Chao Garden before it had been closed down and Sonic was no exception. Sonic's gaze pointed to a mini-Sonic speed chao with one red eye and one black eye. The chao's eyes widened before his face lit up and he jumped from the crowd,

"Chao!"

"Speedy!" Time seemed to slow as the two shouted as they jumped into each other's arms and were re-united once more. The other members of the Sonic gang soon also began to recognize their chao from the crowd,

"Nicky!"

"Techno!"

"Sapphire!"

"Aztec!"

"Maria!"

Many more names were called out as chao and owners called out names and were re-united. Chocola smiled at the heartfelt re-union and made a signal for the army to stand down.

"Alright friends...let us go into the clearing so that we may all catch up," Chocola suggested and the group nodded, their respective chao in their hands.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was playing/cuddling with their chao as Galexia and Chocola sat down to chat,

"So Chocola...can you give me your perspective on what happened?" The chao girl asked,

"Well...all we remember was the night we left...Scary people wearing all black broke off the bridge that led to the mainland before stuffing us all in cages. Once we were all caged they left...and then there was this really fast feeling...like being on a rollercoaster...or running with Sonic...same feeling...and we all passed out...and then the next thing we saw was this place..." Chocola's eyes teared up "...this happened right after the Metal Sonic incident and Cream wanted to put me in the Chao Garden in order to relax and this happens..." The little chao stifiled back tears, "No matter...Anyway, because I was the one with the most battle experience, I decided to take charge and lead the group, in this strange place. Speedy's been my right hand man- er chao for this entire ordeal...but most of the Chao are still suffering from heartbreak ever since losing their owners and losing touch with Chaos..."

Galexia's expression became thoughtful, "You know, once Tails stops fan-girling, I'm sure he could build a transporter like the one they had in that hotel that would allow people to come here to see their chao...That way you could see Cream again whenever you wanted too," Chocola gasped,

"Galexia, you're a genius!"

"Well, I try, I try," He got up from the siting position on the ground,

"I must tell the rest this news! Everyone will be so overjoyed!" Chocola smiled widly before running off. Galexia smiled before turning to her audience,

"Well...I'm gonna end the chapter here, cause I also wanna play with my chao. Next up, we visit the Chaotix and help out poor Espio! Chao Chao!" She said before the screen turned dark,

* * *

Haaaaaaaaah...one year...

H-Hi guys- *gets killed by raging readers*

Okay okay okay...I didn't make promises so you cant get mad for that...but would you be even madder if I told you that I had this almost finished in February? *Gets brought back to life by Chaos regeneration and is then killed again by machete*

Okay okay...well this mostly took so long because I had to remember how to write comedy again and I think this chapter was funnier...? The beginning was depressing, but the middle was funnier right? Well, I'm rusty on comedy... :P

This chapter was more plot-hole and sentimental than humor and silliness cause really, how can all these hoards of chao go missing for more than 10 years and nobody ever find them? There's gotta be some elaborate solution, which is how I came up with baby...

Umm...no promises cause Junior year is the hardest year of them all...but If I get done with a chapter, then I'll upload it asap...no promises though! I hope the long-ness makes up for the wait! This is actually one of the longest chapter's I've had for plotholes...yay!

KK baii *runs before the dark chao can get her and sink their teeth into her flesh...*

***The Lighting reference was a allusion to one of my one-shots The Misadventures of Lightning. It's really funny so check it out, if you need a humor fix!

Chao Chao for now!

Galexia


End file.
